Revenge, Demons, and more Inners!
by Suki87
Summary: Sakura finds a hidden Kekkei Genkki and joins Akatsuki to seek revenge on Konoha. Will her plans burn up in flames, or will she kill the one she hates? Out of 2 guys, who can she choose? What if she can't? ItaSaku DeiSaku. slight PeinSaku
1. A Reason to Run

**:D I'm baaaaaack! This is a DeiSaku, because I was bored. It might take while to start off the DeiSaku fluff though. WARNING: There is some ItaSaku fluff cuz that's where most drama is. There must be drama!! Yea so let the drama begin!! Sakura.**

**Sakura: Suki doesn't own Naruto, it's characters, and didn't make any profits from writing this fiction.**

**Me: cuz I already got money! 100 in my wallet right now. I luv money, it's magical! and Chocolate! i like that too.**

Chapter 1 –** A Reason to Run.**

Sakura ran through the forest. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying, a lot. It was at least 3:57 am. She ran been running to get away from the team of AMBU that were chasing her. Sure, she herself was ABMU, but physically and emotionally she was in no shape to take of the ten AMBU agents that she now starting to loose.

It all started six hours ago, why they were still chasing her, well… neither Me or Sakura have a clue…

_FLASH BACK:_

"_Hey Sakura!!" Ino ran up behind her best friend who was walking. She had been trying to catch up with her for almost an hour, Tsunade wanted her. "Sakura wait! Sakura?"_

_Sakura stopped walking and turned her body half way. "WHAT!"_

_Ino stopped and stared at her friend in disbelief. "Sakura. Tsu-Tsunade wants to see y-you if her office, n-now."_

_Sakura continued to stomp off. "I don't give a damn! Just leave me alone!"_

_Ino ran up and stood in front of Sakura, getting a good look at her. Sakura looked mad, really mad, super angry. The biggest thing that surprised her was that Sakura's eyes were topaz yellow. Her eyes had hints of black and red, which scared her. And she had mini fangs. What happened to her friend? "Sakura? Wha-"_

"_Oh well that's easy." Sakura cut in, "I just learned that I have a __Kekkei Genki__ and that that so called Tsunade-sama locked inside of me so I wouldn't find it! I'm leaving to get out of his hell pit! Just move and get out of my way!"_

_Sakura pushed passed her friendd and continued to walk towards Konoha's gates. "WAIT!" Ino stood in front of her again. "I won't stop you, but tell me one thing. What does your __Kekkei Genki__ do?"_

_Sakura stopped and crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't know! Look it's something like the Sharingan or something. I can see your chakra, the clone you have behind me, the one on the roof, and the one near the gates. I know you've already called AMBU to get me, and I know that Tsunade wanted you to ask me that question because she doesn't know herself."_

_Sakura held up a scroll that had 'Hanuro __Kekkei Genki_ _and History' written on it. "See this, I stole this before she could stop me. I'm gonna read it, train from it, and come back to kill that she-witch bitch that kept this power from me._

_Ino gulped. She knew that everything Sakura had just said was true. She also knew that Sakura was AMBU and she was still Jounin, and Sakura was even stronger than she was before she found her __Kekkei Genki__, but if she had to she would have to fight Sakura until the AMBU got there. "Sakura, I'm begging you. Please stay!!"_

"_Sorry Ino-pig. I can't do that. I have to find someone to help me kill Tsunade. Maybe Orochimaru, no he died. Maybe Sasuke… no he wouldn't come near me, maybe… that's it. I'll get them." Sakura took out a kunai. "Now move out of my way before I kill you."_

'_Shit' Ino thought. She had to stall. "NO! Sakura you have to stay here! We all love you, we want to you. Don't leave us!"_

_They were making quite a scene in the street. So few people thought Ino needed help. They stood behind her and out stretched their arms. "Miss Hanuro, please stay?"_

_Sakura giggled. "Wow, Ino. You got a bunch of weaklings to help you. Good job." Sakura tied an exploding tag on her Kunai. "I gave you a warning Ino, NOW DIE!"_

_Sakura threw her kunai in the middle of the group. She could hear some people chuckling because she missed and the Ino shadow clone still standing there. "Boom" she whispered_

_The tag exploded, killing the now 30 people that stood around it. Ino watched from above, she didn't see the tag. Now she hated herself for letting all those people die. She looked over at Sakura and noticed something. She was gone._

_She looked towards the gates to see at least ten more dead people, most with their throats slit, 5 dead Jounins, and 6 AMBU with 5 kunai and shuriken in their stomaches, and a note tied to the gate._

_She poofed over to it and read it._

_**Dear Ino,**_

_**I know your reading this. I have just a few things to say:**_

_**By now the AMBU there are coming after me in just a few minutes, they can't catch me. Send whoever you want no one can catch me and absolutely NO ONE can convince me to come back, it's just not possible. I'm fed up with everything I've had to do with this place and I'm leaving it.**_

_**Have fun trying to find me! Can't wait to see my name, picture, and status in the Bingo Book!!**_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**3 Sakura Hanuro3**_

_The ten ABMU appeared behind her. "Where is she?"_

_Ino looked at them with tear filled eyes. "She left already. Bu-But I have n-no idea wh-where sh-she's goi-n."_

"_We'll find her and bring her back, don't worry."_

_END FLASH BACK_

POP! A rain drop fell right on Sakura's nose. She looked up and saw the gray cloud looming over her. "Why is it that whenever something bad happens in my life it starts raining?! It makes no sense!! What is it karma?!"

Sakura could finally start to feel the chakras starting to fade. _'HA, guess after six hours they get tired. Wimps!' _she thought.

After ten more minutes Sakura was sure that they had stopped chasing her, so she stopped running. By now it was pouring, hard. Sakura went under a tree and hugged her knees.

No, she didn't want go back to Konoha, but then again she didn't want to die in the forest either. There was only one thing to do. And she could see him staring at her from the darkness. "Uchiha Itachi, so good to see you again. And I expect Kisame to be there with you?"

The dark figures stepped out from behind the trees and into the light which I have no idea where in was coming from but it was there. They had on their hats and cloaks. "Hanuro Sakura, good to see you, too."

Kisame removed his hat and lifted an eyebrow. "You two have met?"

Sakura giggled. "You really don't tell him anything do you, Itachi?"

Itachi shrugged and also took of his hat. "I've never had to."

Kisame was wondering what the hell was going on. How did Itachi know that girl in front of them and why was she using his first name? "Are you two secret lovers or something? Do you meet in the dead of night and do it?"

Itachi and Sakura glared at him and shook their heads. Sakura stood up, but had some trouble since she was low on chakra. "No, we've just met before. I was just looking for you guys."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Good."

"Name: Hanuro Sakura.

Rank: AMBU captain

Specialty: Medical Jutsu

Accompanied by: Konoha, Team 7

Acton: None"

Itachi closed his Akatsuki Bingo book and stared at her. She didn't change much. She was just taller and had a much better figure. Her clothing, being for medical nins, hid her curves and soft skin. her haor was longer and now it want a little past her shoulders.

Sakura sat back down. "Wow, so is there any particular reason you read that aloud?"

Kisame took a step forward. "It's simple. Akatsuki needs a medic to help us with the upcoming fight with the Mist. You are the best medic we can find. So we are taking you back to the base. Whether you want to or not."

Sakura jumped on her feet. "Oh I want to! But you might want to update your Bingo book. I took this before I left Konoha. Sakura opened to her page and showed them,

Name: Sakura Hanuro

Rank: R-class Missing nin

Specialty: Medical Jutsu

Accompanied by: None

Action: Kill on sight

Kisame smirked. "So the little Kunoichi is an R-class criminal now huh? Well that's good. What does it mean R-ranked?"

Itachi took a step forward so he was next to Kisame again. "R-ranked is a new term they use for Missing nin that hold valuable and dangerous secrets about their villages. Since Sakura-san has trained under the Hokage herself I can only imagine what secrets she has hidden. It would be a very good choice to have her with Akatsuki. So why is it you were looking for us Hanuro-san?"

"San? Just call me Sakura. And I want to join Akatsuki."

Kisame laughed aloud. "And what makes you think we want you to join Akatsuki?!"

Sakura smirked. She gathered chakra in her right fist and punched the ground. Itachi quickly jumped into a nearby tree knowing what would happen, but Kisame was attacked by exploding ground and rocks trying to come up and kill him.

He got out of it with a few scratches, and broken wrist and a large thin rock in his chest. "HEY! Fine, fine, we'll take you to the base. But heal up my wrist and chest before I kill you."

Sakura walked over to him and started healing his wrist. Her hand glowed yellow. "Well you better stop trying to tell me what to do before I kill you, Kisame." Sakura removed her hand and flexed his wrist for him. "There, never better." She grabbed the rock in his chest.

"Hey what are you gonna- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Sakura pulled the large rock out of his chest without a care in the world. A large amount of blood fell from Kisame and the coked in his own blood. "You bitch."

Sakura giggled and started healing him. Within 5 minutes he was completely healed with an almost invisible scar. Kisame was so happy to be alive he wasn't mad. Sakura smirked at him. "That was fast, huh?"

Kisame made a fist and grinned. "Hey why was your chakra yellow instead of green? And how did you heal me so fast?"

Sakura walked back to her place and sat back down under her tree. "Well you see it's all part of my Kekkei Genki. From what I've read in its scroll so far. It's sorta like a Sharingan with a special healing ability. It allows me to enhance my Medical abilities while using less chakra and I can see all chakra around me when I'm using it.

So congratulations Akatsuki, you have a new medic!! Lets go I'm low on chakra and it's raining."

"Not so fast Kunoichi." Itachi moved in front of her, looking down on her.

"What? I haven't even gotten up."

"You can not just join. And before you can come to the base you have to prove you have stronger then one of us."

Sakura really didn't have a choice. Itachi was way to strong for her and she knew it. But Kisame, she hadn't fought him and she knew that he didn't have good reflexes and was slow. So Kisame it was, she would have to defeat him and fast, otherwise she would pass out from lack of chakra.

She activated her Kekkei Genki. Her eyes turned a yellowish color and her canines grew so they hung out her mouth.She used her speed. She disappeared and in half a second she appeared behind Kisame. She hit him in the back of his neck. But instead of knocking him out he turned into a pupple of water that fell on the floor, splashing her.

Kisame appeared behind her with a kunai to her throat. "You lose."

"I think not." Sakura jabbed Kisame in his back with a kunai and he fell from the tree he was hiding in. He screamed in pain and was ready to kill her, but she was behind him "I win." Sakura hit him on his pressure point and he fell unconscious.

Itachi watched, but he really couldn't believe it. She had been able to defeat his partner in under a ten minute fight.

Sakura took her kunai from Kisame's back and put it back in her pouch. "So did I pass?" she deactivated her eyes which were a burning yellow-orange and sat back down under her tree. Her teeth went back to normal, making her flinch.

Itachi just watched her. "Fine, Sakura, you can come to the base. But it is up to Leader-sama to decide if you are Akatsuki material."

Sakura pouted. "Aw come on! I just knocked out your partner! Isn't that good enough to join stupid Akatsuki!?"

Itachi sighed, it was going to be a long night. "No, to truly be Akatsuki you must sever all ties with Konoha."

"I killed over 40 or 50 of them a few hours ago, it that good enough? O and I almost killed my best friend! Is that good?"

"No."

Sakura just pouted and looked away from him. Instead she stared at the unmoving body before her. She sighed and started healing Kisame again. After just a few more minutes she was finished and once again, moved back to her spot. "Well if he's still gonna be out for a while I'm going to bed. I need rest. Just make sure that over grown fish doesn't some near me."

Itachi smirked at her comment. There were always joke about Kisame's color and… species, in Akatsuki. Kisame was only good for really two things: He had an amazing chakra level and he convinced leader to make a pool and a hot spring in Akatsuki.

Sakura was having a really hard time sleeping. Sure she had slept in rain before, even when it was snowing in the middle if the winter. But she was low on chakra and she was having an extremely hard time keeping warm. Even her teeth were chattering.

Itachi twitched, this was why –twitch- he didn't like it when –twitch- she was cold. She always ended – twitch- up chattering her teeth. It annoyed -twitch- him -twitch- to the end. And he was -twitch- getting sorta tired.

Sakura shut her eyes when she saw Itachi staring at her. She was scared and her teeth were chattering even louder. All of a sudden she was a lot warmer and she wasn't getting wet anymore. When she reopened her eyes Itachi was lying next to her and his cloak covered them both.

If he wasn't a blood thirsty ninja who was wanted for uncountable murders, Sakura might have said been happy. But no, she just blushed and turned her back to him. "Ummm. Thanks. Goodnight Itachi."

"Hn." Than they both fell asleep. Neither of them noticed that Kisame was starting to regain consciousness.

When Kisame woke up he was still in a little pain. He slowly got to his knees and noticed a black and red blob on the ground under a tree. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the strange thing. What he saw was priceless. Itachi and Sakura, under Itachi's cloak, both very close and snuggling with each other and grinning. Itachi's arms around Sakura's abdmoen and his hand on her waist. Sakura's back pressed against his chest, her head under his chin.

Being their loving friend and the good person he was, he would never even think about waking them up. He had a no-making-Itachi-mad policy. But he didn't have a no-blackmail policy. He took out a camera and took a few pictures from every angle he took think of. When he was done to took the pictures and fell asleep under the tree across from them with a big toothy grin.

**END CHAPTER!! Ok so by now from reading u cood guess that I love to put people in awkward situations. Especially Sakura, she has a temper n its fun. Yea so I'm thinking of waiting to put Deidara in until the third chapter. Now I will answer any questions from the cast!**

**Sakura: Why do u love to torture me?**

**Kisame: Will I use the pictures?**

**Deidara: Why do I have to wait to be in the story?**

**Itachi: I hate you.**

**Me: 0.o ok well thx Itachi, I think. Um Sakura, I torture you because it's fun. Kisame, yes you will use the blackmail and its to help Itachi and it's against him. Deidara you have to wait until chapter three to be in the story, because Sakura has to build a relationship. And Itachi that's not a question.**

**Itachi: I don't care, I still hate you. If this is a DeiSaku why did you put ItaSaku fluff?**

**Me: O LOVE it that u asked that!! I got something planned in the future Itachi. It will be the best part of my fiction and hold the most drama of the entire story. Maybe the most drama of all my stories so far! Prob not, but it does have drama. You will pay for saying you hate me! And to think I was ur fangirl.**

**Sakura: HAHAHAH you were his fangirl?! LOL Suki, that's sad.**

**Me: **-**.**- **Ur involved in the drama too.**

**Sakura: I hate you. wait… build a relationship with who?!**

**Me: I love you guys!**

**Deidara: I love u too!**

**Sakura & Itachi: 0.o –**exit room very quickly**-**

**Me: hmpf! They're just jealous! O yea. Well like I said more drama, blackmail, awkward positions, and Deidara stuff later on in the story. Of course Sakura meets the rest of Akatsuki and the leader Pein, who also had a pretty important role in my story. And yea.**

**Deidara: Why is leader-sama important?**

**Me: **-smirks and looks at Sakura**- no reason.**

**Sakura: 0.o I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Me: GOOD! U shood. Wait wen did u come back?! 0.o**

**Sakura: I. Don't. Know. I was with Itachi… than all of a sudden I'm here thinking about…**

**Me: yea… cuz that's normal. Wait thinking about who?!**

**Sakura: I was… it was jus… -**blush**- I officially call this chapter to a close!**

**Me: NO WAIT! I still have t**-


	2. Akatsuki

**Sakura: ok well Suki is mad at me for unknown reasons.**

**Me: I'm mad cuz u cut me off and you wouldn't answer my question!**

**Sakura: watevr. She refuses to explain so I will. In this chapter we go to the Akatsuki base and I meet everyone. I have a meeting with Pein-**

**Me: -**pushes Sakura off cliff**- ok well she was giving it all away. In here Sakura starts to get used to what it's like to live with Akatsuki and figures something out. Pein tells her something very important and Konoha gets involved. They're all dumb for thinking they can bring Sakura back**

**Sakura: DAMN STRAIGHT!**

**Me: **--'''' **that's annoying. How the fuck… did you… get back up here? Watevr. Sakura.**

**Sakura: Suki no own Naruto, its characters, and didn't make any money from writing this fiction.**

**Me: but I wish I did!! Well let the chapie begin!**

Chapter 2 – **Akatsuki**

Sakura was still blushing from the little 'thing' that happened a few hours ago. She woke up to a pleasant surprise. (**Sakura: UNPLEASNT. Me: O just do the flash back!**)

_Flashback!:_

_Sakura was cold, but she could feel heat. She was asleep, but very uncomfortable. She was dreaming, but it was really weird. Sakura snuggled closer to something warm and soft next to her. She smiled in her sleep but couldn't shake this one feeling._

_Itachi was sleeping peacefully. But he was cold, uncomfortable, and having a weird dream. When he felt a lot of hot heat next to him coming closer, he pulled it closer to him and nuzzled his nose in something very soft, fluffy, and pink._

_Sakura felt something wrap around her and she was instantly warmed. But… she wanted more heat._

_Itachi was warm, but he felt it, whatever it was, sinking lower. He shifted his head so it was on top of something hard, but soft._

_Sakura felt something on her head. But she was so warm, she didn't really care. But there was something heavy on top of her, she didn't like it._

_Itachi was warm, but he felt the outside breeze. Why, he didn't know. He could only guess the wind knocked his cloak off him. He had to have more heat._

_Sakura was perfectly warm. But the grip on her increased. She got warmer. No, not warmer, hotter. She was hot, and she didn't know why. It was so strange to her, like she never felt it before. But… she liked it. A lot._

_Oh, how Kisame was snapping away with his camera! He was having the time of his life with the pictures! Not only that but he set up a video camera that was catching it all on tape! He would be so rich! All he had to do was sell it to the fangirls and fanboys and he had a fortune. _

_Itachi and Sakura were both at peace. They had what they wanted and all the heat in the world. 3… 2… 1, what heat?! Where was it coming from?! They bother their eyes. Itachi saw green. Sakura saw onyx. 3…2…1, Sakura's face flushed, but she was too scared to move an in., but from fear only. Itachi could move, but was debating the fact of whether or not he should._

'_**DON'T MOVE! If you move than she moves and you don't want that!'**_

'_yes I do' _

'_**Yea but just think about the look on her face when she sees you trying to feel her up.'**_

_Itachi imagined it and inwardly smirked. He would have a good day, he could tell. Itachi moved his other arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Sakura flushed, but still couldn't move! She would give anything to be able to run at that point. Itachi nuzzled her neck again, making Sakura's spine shiver. Itachi was loving the effect he had on her._

"_I-I-Ita-chi-kun?"_

"_Kun? I never would have thought I was a 'kun' to you, Sakura-chan." Itachi said from his place at her neck. _

_Sakura shivered again. Itachi could see her face. 'She's scared shitless. Now all I have to do is bring it on home!' Itachi snaked his tongue out of his mouth and suckled her neck. Sakura threw her head back and arched her back. __**'What the hell are you doing?! Push him away pushing him away!**_

'_I can't. it just feels so good…'_

'_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' **_

_After Sakura's inner screamed Itachi let her go and stood up. "Let's go." Itachi picked up his cloak and walked over to Kisame who was 'sleeping'. "Kisame wake up, were leaving." He kicked Kisame and started walking into the woods." Sakura blinked at sat up. "Well that was random."_

_Sakura went over to Kisame. "Hey wake up, were going."_

_Kisame groaned and sat up. "Why's Itachi in such a good mood?"_

_Sakura blushed and started following Itachi. Kisame smirked and gathered up all his blackmail before following. _(**Sakura: I really hate you. Me: I know, I know. xP**)

End flashback

"We're here."

"Good, I need a nap."

"How can you guys live here?!" Sakura, Kisame, and Itachi were standing in the middle of the Akatsuki living room. It wasn't that simple. It had a huge 70 in. Plasma HD TV, a black couch with three recliners, and it had black carpet. There was one problem, it was disgusting! There was trash, old food, and dirty clothes all over the place.

Kisame shrugged and walked off to his room. Itachi sighed. "I guess I have to give you the tour. Follow me." Sakura nodded and followed him to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, come here and get some food whenever you get hungry."

Sakura gaped. It was beautiful. The entire kitchen was stainless steel with granite counters. Same problem. It was filthy. Itachi started to walking away down a hall. Sakura followed him, again. Through the hall was a bunch of doors painted different colors. They reached a pink door and walked in. "This is your room." It was plain with a desk, a futon, and a dresser. "You can decorate it when you are officially a member.

Now be prepared and do what you must, you are meeting with the rest of Akatsuki in an hour." Itachi walked out the door and closed it behind him. Sakura had one thing to do before all the others got there, she would prove her worth to Itachi and the Akatsuki.

**55 Minutes Later**

Sakura collapsed on the couch of the living room. She had been pretty busy for the last hour and she was completely exhausted. She was as low on chakra as she was when she healed Kisame, and his skin was hard so it was harder to heal.

Having Itachi smirking and towering over was even harder to cope with. The fact that she had to do ALL that before any of the other members was the worst. It was the most work she had ever done in her life! "Itachi, that was hard. I wanna get paid."

Itachi chuckled to himself. Patting himself on the back as he smirked. "Remember that you were the one that asked if you could. Do not ask for pay, but you did a very good job. You were a little slow in the beginning, but you got in the mood and caught up with amazing speed."

Yea sigh and rolled over on her back. "Yea yea. Whatever. I just wanna know if the other members will appreciate it. I know you did."

Itachi looked around the room. It was amazing what she could do in under an hour, to him she was completely amazing. She did a very good job cleaning the base. He could see the floor, look through the windows, find the remote, and sit on the couch without getting something on his cloak. It was amazing what she could do in under an hour. "Sakura, I suggest you shower and be prepared for the other Akatsuki members."

Sakura got up and started walking toward her room. "Yea, sure. Just don't get this place dirty again while I'm gone, mkay?"

"Hn." Itachi sat down and looked around. When he turned towards the kitchen he saw something gleam and decided to check it out. He got up and when he saw the kitchen, his jaw dropped. It was SHINY!! All 

the stainless steel, counter tops, cabinets, and floors were sparking either silver or black. It was safe to eat again!

Sakura walked in the kitchen and saw Itachi standing over the counter eating a bowl of ramen. She knew she would have to clean his bowl, but at least he was able to eat in the kitchen and NOT die. "So, you like what I see."

Itachi looked over at her. She was wearing black baggy pants, a black tank top, and a blue towel over her shoulders she was using to dry her hair. "I like to see the ground, and now I can. I never knew what this place would look like if it was clean."

Sakura sigh but she jumped when ice cold metal pressed against her throat. She went stiff. _'Shit.'_ Sakura felt something wet on her neck, then her cheek. She could only think one thing, so she screamed. Someone had just licked her!

Sakura heard a bunch of guys freak out in laughter, but she couldn't move. She couldn't dare to think about seeing his face. "Come on Itachi. You keep bring home strippers and they all suck." Sakura saw Itachi's face go bright red from the guy who had said that. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "And it lives."

Itachi stood up. "Hidan, this is Hanuro Sakura. She wishes to be Akatsuki."

Sakura heard a scoff then reseeding footsteps. "Itachi who the hell was that pervert?!"

Itachi chuckled. "Follow me." Itachi led her to the very end of the hall where two double doors stood. They were wooden brown with gold handles. Itachi knocked and entered the large room with Sakura right behind him. Sakura saw black, darkness, and nothing.

A man stepped forward of the shadows and stared at her. Sakura looked at Itachi, but he disappeared. The man stepped closer to her and stood only 2 meters away. "I am Pein. You may call me Leader-sama. And You are?"

Sakura looked him over, he had orange spiky hair, piercings along his nose and his ears and grey eyes. She bowed lowly. "I-I'm Sakura Hanuro. Just call me Sakura, please."

Pein nodded. "Follow me to meet the rest of Akatsuki." Sakura followed him. In line were 6 people with the faces in darkness.

Pein nodded and one person stepped forward. It was a girl, blue hair with a white paper flower by her ear, "My name is Konan. I specialize in Paper Jutsu. I am the Co-Leader"

Another one stepped forward. Guy, orange swirl mask and brown spiky hair. "Tobi is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is the Akatsuki cheerleader!"

Another one, guy. White hair, mask, and green eyes that reminded her of money. "I am called Kakazu. I like money. And I specialize in money. And I am the Akatsuki's Banker."

Another one, guy. White hair pulled behind his head, purple eyes, and a cross hanging from his neck. "I am Hidan. I specialize in prayer and holy killing for my god. I like killing for my god. And I am the only holy one here."

Sakura pointed her finger at him and ran in front of him, making Pein raise an eyes brow. "YOU! You're the one that licked me! You put a kunai to my throat and licked my neck and my chin! PERVERT!!"

Hidan smirked and began praying. Another stepped out. It was a guy… plant… thingy. Half his face was white and the other black. "We are Zetsu. **We eat people! **We specialize in eating people. **We are the ones who get rid of all the bodies! **Yes, we are a plant. **And no we won't eat you, this week.**"

Sakura took a step back and moved on to the next one. He stepped out. "Hello again, Sakura-chan." Sakura stared and gaped at him. "I am Sasori. I love puppets and puppet shows. I specialize in Puppet Mastery. I am Akatsuki's… persuader."

Sakura stared at him. He was the end of the line, and he was ALIVE! "But I thought I killed you?!"

Sasori chuckled and took another step closer to her. "I thought you did two. I am also surprised to see you here, I thought I killed you with that sword. But we were both wrong. Now let us forget the past and begin a new future?"

Sasori stretched out his hand. Sakura took it with a smile. "Agreed."

After that all the guys, and Konan, stepped out of the room leaving Pein and Sakura. Pein sat down at a huge wooden desk and motioned for Sakura to sit in the chair across from him. Sakura did and sat quietly for a while. "As you might have been able to notice Sakura, there is one Akatsuki member that you still have been unable to meet. His name is Deidara, and I think that you might find him to be a very good friend here."

Sakura raised an eye brow. "Why do you say that, Pein-sama?"

Pein sighed. He didn't want to say it, but he had always tried to be the most honest man he could. "You are 17, he is 19. You are female, he is male. He is by far the biggest baby in Akatsuki, and I think you two just might make a prefect couple."

She gaped at him. But before she could lunge across the table and strangle him he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Sakura clenched her fists. She head toward the living room to fume some more, but she heard her name. She stood in the hallway outside the living room and listened in on the others.

"I can't believe she beat me!"

"She is very weird."

"She fuckin hot."

"TOBIS A GOOD BOY! But Tobi's not so sure about her. She was mean to Tobi!" T.T

"She isn't worthy of being the same gender as me."

"I bet I could steal all her money! MONEY!"

" She was nice. **I WILL EAT HER!"**

Sakura sunk to the ground. She felt so worthless and weak again. She knew the village thought she was weak, Sasuke thought she was weak, all the teams thought she was weak, and now even her enemies thought she was weak. She had really no sense at all. Than she got an idea. She ran to a pitch black door. "Pein-sama?"

"Come in."

'_Just like Tsunade.'_ Sakura walked in and saw Pein sitting at his desk signing a paper. "Pein-sama, can you make sure that all the other members are out of the base from 4 to 6?"

Pein looked up at her like she was a freak. "Why?"

Sakura began to get nervous. She wanted to make dinner for all Akatsuki but if they were there it would ruin it. "I just want to do a little surprise for everyone. Something nice for them."

Pein went back to work. "Very well, but so not think that this is going to mean that I will do anything you say. Got it?"

Sakura nodded and left. She had something planned for them.

6 o'clock that night

All the Akatsuki members were standing outside. They had been training for 2 hours because of their new pack of trouble that they would have to deal with. They were all pretty annoyed. Than Pein got the signal and they all walked in. "It's about time", they all called out.

When they walked inside they stopped dead in their tracks. Something was different, the whole base smelt good. They all follow it to the Dining room and were amazed. There were 9 plates set up, on each plate was 10 pieces of sushi. Sakura walked out of the kitchen and placed the tenth plate on the last place. She smiled the best she could "Dinner is ready."All the members sat down, but none of them ate. "What's wrong?"

They looked at the food like it was from space. Sakura sighed. "It's not poisoned. See?" Sakura put one in her mouth and ate it. The rest watched, next to try one was Tobi. Who put 2 more in his mouth after three seconds.

Next were Hiden and Zetzu, who tried one, and did the same as Tobi.

Next was Konan, Pein, Sasori, Kakazu, and Itachi. They all tried one, and had three later.

Last to try one was Kisame. He was still a little pissed that he lost and wouldn't praise her anymore. But the temptation of sushi got to him, and he tried a piece. He started scarping them down.

When they all reached the last one, they stopped. It was blue. But the last few were so good they all tried it, and their eyes turned to hearts, except for Itachi. They all started praising her.

Pein "You are promoted to official member of Akatsuki! Congratulations!" all of them cheered.

Kisame "I don't hate you anymore!"

Konan "Will you be my best friend?"

Kakazu "That was the best thing I've ever eaten! And it wasn't expensive!"

Hidan "I will pray to my god that one day I might be able to eat that good again!"

Itachi "It was good."

Tobi "Tobi loves you!"

Zetzu "It was delicious! **Better than raw meat and bloody human flesh!"**

Sasori "I am glad I am your friend!"

Sakura quickly ate and retired to her room. She didn't like being the center of attention and all that was just a little over the top. She fell back on her bed and fell asleep for that night. But it was her dream that scared her the most.

_DREAM!_

_Sakura came out of the kitchen wearing an apron. She had a tray of cookies in her hands. "Kids! Fresh cookies for whoever gets here first!"_

_Down the stairs were three small kids. A boy with black spiky hair, onyx colored eyes, and he was running super fast who was around 9 years old. He looked like Sasuke. Another boy, Blonde hair, deep emerald green eyes, who was running just as fast, who was around 8 years old._

_And a girl around 5 years old, Pink hair, and shiny blue eyes, who wasn't running. She just puffed to the bottom of the stairs and got three cookies before her brothers could. "Haha, I got the cookies! Take that!"_

_Both boys caught up and took a cookie. The blonde one took a big bite. "No fair Sori, you always use those ninja things! You –munch- couldn't beat me if I could do that!"_

_The other boy took a bite out of his cookie. "Hiroki, you know that Father said Sori was gifted, she hasn't started at the ninja academy but she can still use chakra. So just give up." He took another bite._

_Hiroki pouted and finished off his cookie, taking another one. "You know Katsuro –munch- sometimes you can just be annoying! –munch- how did you even make it in the ninja academy any way?!"_

_Katsuro growled and Hiroki started laughing. But Sori spoke up. "Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" All three children looked at Sakura._

_Sakura set the cookies down on the table. "Well kids, since I have come back to Konoha with your father, we both have been busy with missions. But don't worry he'll be back by-"_

"_I'M HOME!"_

_Sakura sighed. "DADDY!" All three children came out of the dining room and into their fathers arms. He hugged them and got up. Sori in his arms, and Katsuro and Hiroki on his legs._

_He walked over to Sakura and hugged her, or at least tried. "Alright kids, get up stairs and wait for mommy and daddy to help you get ready for bed." He put Sori down and all kids ran up stairs. He went over and Kissed Sakura. "Hey Saku?"_

_Sakura kissed him again and hugged him. "What?"_

_He wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her. "Guess what?"_

_Sakura sighed. He could be so childish sometimes. "What?"_

_He gave her a big grin. "I got three months off for both of us for the kids summer so we can go to the wave country on a summer vacation!"_

_Sakura jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "That's great! We really need this. Ok I have to start planning! We'll need food, clothes, bathing suits and a lo-" Sakura was cut off by his kiss._

_He kissed her again more passionately. "Let's hurry and put the kids to bed, before we loose the mood."_

_Sakura nodded. "I wouldn't want to loose that! Come on lets go!" They both ran upstairs._

**END CHAPTER! This chapter was just so Sakura could meet Akatsuki and get to know them and make them except her in the group. Deidara in the next I promise!! I'm getting bored writing Itachi fluff, he's soooooooo OOC!! Well yea.**

**Deidara: What was with that dream, Sakura?**

**Sakura: I don't know! Ask Suki!**

**Deidara: Fine! SUKI, what is with that dream?!**

**Me: just a lil glimpse at the future!**

**Itachi: future… future… that means Sakura is going to have kids?**

**Me: YUP **

**Sakura: it's ok, I can live with that. They seem nice. But whos the father? One looked like Sasuke and the other was basically Naruto or something.**

**Me: EEWWWWWWWWW!! I hate NaruSaku!! That's just gross shit!! Think Sakura, what other blonde do you know.**

**Sakura: INO?!**

**Me: What the fuck?! Oh… sorry Sakura, I didn't know you went that way. V.V**

**Sakura: what way?**

**Itachi: very interesting. I never would have been able to guess you played for that team.**

**Sakura: What way?! What team?!**

**Deidara: I'm shocked! And to think you have fanboys… they will be so disappointed that you don't like their gender.**

**Sakura: don't like their gender… play on THAT team… wrong way?! I AM NOT A LESBO!**

**Me: we never said you were –**cough**- directly –**cough**-. Ok well that's it because I'm starting to fear for my life. DeiSaku fluff next chapter with some other crap. Sakura might get a second job, Itachi get jealous… oooooooo, but with who and at who?! You'll never guess.**

**Deidara: Pein and Konan?**

**Me: I said don't guess!!**

**Sakura: I can't believe you Suki**

**Me: are you still mad?**

**Sakura: no**

**Me: then why is your face all red? HOLY SHIT!! Where did you get a shot gun! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES Sakuzilla is in the attack!!Deidara go go go!! You to camera guy!! Quick turn it off!! HOLY CRAP!! end**


	3. DEIDARA

**Sakura: well Suki isn't talking to anyone for unknown reasons…**

**Me: stop saying that!! U shot me!!**

**Sakura: but I healed you. ok Suki doesn't own Naruto, its characters, and didn't make any money from writing this fiction. Even though she is deeply in love with money and the color green**

**Me: DAMN STRAIGHT!! Start the chapie!!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – **DEIDARA**

* * *

Sakura was sleeping peacefully when her dream got a little out of control. She shot up from her bed and sat there breathing heavy for a minute. "Looks like you were having a bad dream."

Sakura's head spun around to see Itachi, leaning on the wall in her room. "Itachi! Why the hell are you in my room?!"

Itachi smirked. "Leader-sama sent me in here to get you, so you could meet the Cry Baby. So hurry up and get ready. If you are late you will not be paid this week."

Sakura got up and headed towards him. "And what time am I supposed to be there?"

"About 5 minutes ago."

"WHAT?! And you didn't wake me up or do anything while I was asleep?! Now I'm gonna be late! Jeez, you really are a bastard."

Itachi grinned. "Thank you."

And Itachi poofed out of her room. "Show off." Sakura was mumbling about how much she hated him. She took a quick shower and quickly got ready in her usual pink medic clothes. She left her room and remembered what Pein said about the cry baby. That he would make a good boyfriend for her. And that, Sakura hated him for.

She didn't need anyone to tell her what to do, how to do it, and she diffidently didn't need some boyfriends that had killed and murdered and had no remorse. She wanted a guy that would be nice to her, treat her well. Not be afraid to tell her he loved her in front of his friends, hold her hand, hold her through the night, help her, protect her, and never leave her. Don't we all?

The only way she would like him was if he was all those things, and being Akatsuki, she doubted he could do half of them. Let alone all of them.

Sakura walked into the living room to see Pein sitting alone on the couch. "Sakura, you're late."

Sakura sighed and sat down next to him. "Yea I know. Itachi didn't wake me up until 5 minutes after I was supposed to be here. So I had to get ready in a hurry and I'm late. So… am still gonna get paid?"

Pein sighed, got up and walked into the kitchen. "I guess so. You ARE new to Akatsuki so I can cut you some slack. But Sakura, I have a question to ask of you." he yelled to her from the kitchen.

Sakura laid down on the couch and sighed. "What do you want, Pein-sama?"

Pein walked out with a bowl of cereal and sat down on the floor against the couch. "Would you like to –munch- have a second job as -munch- the Akatsuki's cook? You would get –munch- paid extra and still be able to –munch- go on mission's when –munch- needed. We could really use –munch- some good food."

Sakura really didn't need to think. She knew her answer, but she didn't want to seem rude, so she took a long pause. "No thanks. It was enough work making the sushi, and I don't think I'd be able to do it 3 times a day. You guys have lived without one this long, think you can survive a little longer?"

Pein sighed. That sushi was so good he didn't know what he would do without it. But he guessed he could manage. " Yea –munch**-** that ok. We can get –munch- through it. But I have one –munch- more question."

Sakura rolled on her side so she was facing the back of his head. Seeing his hair reminded her a little bit of Naruto. "Yea?"

Pein looked back at her, she staring at him. "What was that last sushi roll made of?"

Sakura giggled. She was going to keep it a secret, but he was like Naruto, she couldn't lie to him. "Well let's just say it was made of Shark skin."

Pein raised an eye brow. _'shark skin? The only sharks near here are in the Wave country and that way to far for her to travel to and back in one day. How would she be able to get good shark skin like that while she's was in Akatsuki. She would… have had… Kisame. _"Did you use Kisame's skin for the sushi?!"

Sakura giggled. "Maaaaaaybe!" Sakura jumped off the couch and took his empty bowl from him. "You done with this?" Pein nodded so she took it to the kitchen so she could wash it. She put it in the sink and started washing it. But Pein walked in and stopped her. "What?"

Pein looked like he was about to explode. His face was red and his lips were shaking. Sakura got a little scared that he might yell at her. Or tell her off. But she was way wrong. He broke out in laughter and fell over on the floor. Sakura giggled as she watched him hold his sides and try not to cry, but it didn't work. "What the Hell, Leader-sama?"

They both looked up to see a blonde guy with a pony tail, his bangs coving some of his face and bright blue eyes… eye, standing in the doorway. Pein stood up and stood in front of Sakura, like he was hiding her. "Deidara, you're early?"

Deidara moved his head around to try and see what he was hiding. "Uhh, yea. I killed him early and after I buried him it was pretty easy to get out. So… what happened here? For once it's clean, just how I like it. Well what happened?"

Pein moved aside and showed Sakura to Deidara. "Deidara, this is Sakura. She is the newest member and the new Akatsuki medic. She cleaned the base"

Deidara and Sakura bowed at the same time. "Hey, I'm Deidara."

Pein sighed. "Deidara do it right."

"Do I have to?!"

"Yes."

"Fine." Deidara mumbled some things under his breath. "I am Deidara. I like art. I specialize in explosives. And I am the Akatsuki Artist. I paint the rooms." Pein walked out of the room determined to leave them alone with each other.

Sakura bowed. "Hi, I'm Sakura. I am a medical ninja, the newest for Akatsuki. I like almost everything, art the most. A member of my team is an amazing artist, the best I've ever seen. How good are you?"

Deidara smirked. "I'm the best in the world. My motto, Art is a BLAST!"

Sakura finished washing the dish and put it away. "Let me guess, that's your motto because all your art explodes and it makes a really big blast! Right?"

Deidara just gave her a big smile. "YUP! I learned all I know about art form books and scrolls and Sasori-sempai! He makes the puppets and sometimes he lets paint them and use them as an exhibit. I'm really glad he's back!"

Sakura felt a wave of guilt rush thought her. She hung her head low. He seemed so nice, so happy and energetic, and she helped kill his sensei. He must not have known that it was her that killed Sasori. But her and Sasori were friends now, so why couldn't her and Deidara be friends? "Umm… Deidara? I have to tell something really important."

'_shit' _deidara thought, _'Leader-sama told me that I might really like her. So I thought I would talk to her, but if she has something important to confess then I might jus-'_

"I'm the one that killed Sasori."

Deidara went into shock. _'she… her… i…'_ "YOU KILLED HIM?!" Deidara started counting to ten. He couldn't kill her… or blow her up… of use mini explosions to slowly blow off all her limbs and let her die a long slow de- "I'm sorry."

Deidara looked up at her what. "What?"

Sakura got on her knees and bowed her head to the ground. "I am sorry that I killed Sasori-sama. I didn't know who he was or what he's like. It was an order from my village and I am deeply sorry. Would you please forgive me?"

Deidara blushed. Know one, in his life, had ever treated him with so much respect. "Uhh… please get up."

Sakura obeyed. She stood up and pulled her hands behind her back. "Look, its fine with me that you killed him, because he's back and that's all that matters. K?"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks. Now I don't feel so guilty."

"Yea whatever. So I heard you made dinner better than ever! So… did you save any?"

Sakura sighed. "No, they ate it all. But so you know I made it out of Kisame."

Deidara burst into laughter. "You! You are now my friend! Until now i didn't know how to piss Kisame off a cliff. But that's like icing on the Cake! HAHAHAHHA!"

Sakura giggled. She never knew that the Akatsuki could remind her of her friends. Pein was basically Naruto. Deidara was Ino. Kisame was Kakashi. Konan was Tsunade. Hidan was Sai, cause he pissed her off. And Tobi seemed like a good Konohamaru. (took a while to spell -.-''''…SP?)

Sakura got an idea. Deidara hadn't had a chance to have sushi, and since it was only 11… "Deidara, you need to get out!"

Deidara stopped laughing and stared at her. "What?"

Sakura pushed him out of the kitchen. "You need out! And don't come back in here or another half and hour! If you come back here I'll have Pein-sama fire you!" Sakura pushed him out, closed the slidy door and locked it.

'_Alright! Time to get started!'_ Sakura was done with her little 'project' in about 45 minutes. She opened the door, and flopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Hidan walked out from the hall and saw her. "What the fuck are you doing now?"

"Shut up. I cooked again."

Hidan shut up, afraid that he might not get any of her cooking if he made her mad. But the strain was too great. "What the fuck did you make?"

Sakura sighed again. "Why do you cuss so much? You always either say bitch, fuck, or shit. If you're all so mighty and holy than why don't you ever act good or something."

"It's my fucking religion. It have to cuss and kill and do all that shit because Lord Jashin commands it! I can't stop fucking cussing, other wise I die, bitch."

"Whatever. I'll show what I made if you get the other members and not tell them why." Hidan nodded and Sakura led him to the kitchen. There on the counter was a chocolate cake. White vanilla frosting, strawberries, blueberries, and all sorts of fruit on top. It sparked like it was perfect. "Hidan! Stop drooling! I just cleaned the floor!!"

"Sorry, bitch. LET ME HAVE IT NOW!!"

Hidan ran at the cake. His arms waving and legs flailing, but he wasn't moving. Sakura was holding him by his collar so he was running in mid air. "Get the other members and you can have some." Sakura turned and let him go, and he raced and pounded all the doors. "HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE KITCHEN!!"

Hidan came back, but Sakura had locked the kitchen door and stood in front of it. Only Pein, Itachi, Kakazu, and Deidara came put. Sakura questioned marked. "Where is everybody?"

Pein crossed his arms. "They're on missions! Sakura, what is the meaning of this!"

Sakura went in the kitchen and brought out the cake. They all stared at it with drool. Their eyes like hearts, cept Itachi. "I made this cause Deidara didn't get any of the sushi." Sakura knew they were all going to try and get it. She could see it in their lust filled eyes, but Deidara was looking at something else. "And I'll be keeping it under lock and key until later."

They all 'Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh'ed. But Sakura put the cake in a cabinet. Just than Deidara walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey Sakura, can I have a sneak peek at the cake?"

Sakura sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately. "No Deidara. You can't."

Deidara leaned against the door and locked it, but Sakura didn't notice. "But I thought you made that cake because I didn't get any sushi. If you made it because of that then it's my cake."

Sakura hopped up and sat on the counter. "Maybe, but you're still not gonna get it!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't make me use force. I have ways of making you talk." Deidara started slowly walking towards her. He had an… un-conventional method he used on girls every once in a while to make them talk. And he would use it and Sakura if he had to.

But she just stuck her tongue out even more. "Bite me! You're not getting that cake while I'm protecting it!" Sakura closed her eyes and looked high and mighty.

'_Oh how the mighty fall'_ Deidara thought. He was glad she shut her eyes. It gave him a better chance of getting what he wanted. He reached his hands out at her…

Sakura had a feeling something really bad was about to happen. She opened one of her eyes but it was too late. Deidara grabbed her waist, pulled her down, and was on all fours on top of her on the floor. "Deid…ara?"

Deidara just smirked. Sure, he had done it a million times… well 6… and ½. Sure, he had even used it on some guys… some really awkward guys. But he had still used it and he had a few years experience. He knew what Sakura had coming. But she didn't. And that's what made it better.

Sakura knew it would happen, it was only a matter of time. Lots of guys and done it to her, even Sai… ok well Sai really did it a few times, like 5… and 2/3, but she let him… only **him**. She never let Naruto do it, and never Lee or Chouji, but she had her share. How she hated it, it always made her weak and defenseless. It always made her tremble under them and give them power. She wouldn't let it happen again, she couldn't. "Deidara you better not."

Deidara smirked. Don't worry. It won't last that long, just until you tell me were the cake is. This is your last chance. Give up… or lose it."

Sakura smirked this time. "Don't worry. I've already lost it. And you'll never get the answer out of me. NEVER!"

-x-

Pein, Kakazu, Itachi, and Hidan were outside the door with their ears up against the wall. Pein knew they would hit it off, but this was too fast. "What do you think they're doin in there, guys?"

Hidan shook his head. "Sound like he's about to fuck her."

Kakazu nodded. "She said she already lost it, like she lost her virginity."

Itachi nodded, but didn't say anything. He was still to shock about what was goin on. And to think that he might have actually…

-x-

Sakura just lay there. Unmoving. "Well are yo-"

Deidara did it. Al time seemed to stop. He did it. He…

Started…

Tickling her!!:3

Sakura broke out in laughter as Deidara tickled her. A few tears had come from her eyes. She hated being tickled, because she could never do anything about it. She was always weak against who ever it was. They always won. Sai especially. But he did it for fun, and Sakura liked that. Not that she liked him or anything!! X3

Sakura remembered how guys would tickle her because they knew it would make her tell them anything they wanted. Sakura started shaking under Deidara. She tried to push him off her but her was tickling her crazy!! "Deid –HAHAHAHAHA- ara! Stop! I can't –HAHAHAHAHAHA- take it any longer!"

Deidara paused for a moment. "Where is it?!"

Sakura jumped form under and ran to the cabinet. She opened it, cut a piece of it, and handed it to him. "Here! Just take it! I hate being tickled! I can't stand it! Just take the cake and promise me you'll never do that again!"

Deidara smiled and got up. He unlocked the door and took the cake from her. "Arigato." Deidara got to the door and was about to open it when… he remembered. "I promise I will never tickle you again. If you promise that only I can have the cake."

"Fine!"

-x-

What the other members heard… X3

Itachi, Pein, Hidan, and Kakazu were still listening, but… "I can't hear."

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well are yo-"

"Deid –muffled noise- ara! I can't –muffled noise- take it any longer!"

"Where –muffled noise- it?"

"HERE! Just –muffled noise- it! I can't take –muffled noise-! Just take –muffled noise- and promise me you'll –muffled noise- do that again!"

"Arigato. I promise I will never do that again. If you promise that only I can –muffled noise-."

"Fine!"

"Let's get outta here! He's coming!"

-x-

Deidara opened the door and noticed all the other members were gone. Only Itachi was there. And he was giving him a glare that was only for people he was about to kill. Then Sakura came out. Face flushed. Breathing irregular. She had to use the wall to help prop herself up. She laughed so hard her sides hurt and her lungs burned. She just pointed at Deidara. "YOU!"

Deidara retreated to his room. He ran down the hall as fast as he could. Sakura started to chase after him, but Itachi moved in front off her. "Sakura, what… exactly did you two do in there?"

Sakura was really angry now. "That baka teme wanted cake, but I said no. So he started tickling me and he wouldn't stop! So I gave him the stupid cake and made him promise not to do it again! But that teme, told me I had to give the cake to him and no one else! But I don't care! I'm gonna kill him!"

Sakura made a move to go passed Itachi, but he grabbed her arms and spun her around so he would look at her. Sakura did look up at him, and him down at her. "Sakura, did her harm you in any way?"

Sakura blushed a bit. She didn't like having people that close to her unless they were really good friends, and Itachi was **really** far from that. "N-NO. M-My sides just hurt a little from laughing t-to much. ThTh- at's all"

Itachi sighed and let her go. "Just tell me if he hurts you, okay?"

Sakura nodded and watched as Itachi walked off. She wondered why he was being so protective of her. They were friends, so it was ok with her. "But I still wonder why he was just standing there? It's like he was waiting to make sure I was ok…?" Sakura dropped it and watched as Itachi disappeared into the darkness. "I hate that show off."

* * *

**END CHAPTER!! I'm so proud!! This one I think was a lil weird. **

**Sakura: You think?**

**Me: yup.**

**Itachi: why must there be fluff?**

**Me: because i want there to be! And don't worry, you'll still be the evil one in this story, Itachi. I have plans for you Itachi! But still until then Deidara, soon they will find out why ur Cry Baby.**

**Deidara: I hate you**

**Me: How do you pronounce ur name?**

**Deidara: don't ask me. I really have no clue**

**Sakura: you have no idea how sad that is. How can not be sure how to pronounce your own name? don't you like… learn it at birth or something?**

**Itachi: you are a disgrace to the Uchiha name.**

**Deidara: What the?**

**Sasuke: uhh… I think he meant to say that to me. –**long pause**- ITACHI!!**

**Itachi: it took you that long to notice I was here?**

**Sasuke: SORTA!**

**Me: Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: yea, suki?**

**Me: GET OUT!**

**Sakura: ill do it. –**knock out sas-gay and put him in dumpster**-**

**Me: Nice. So yea. Sakura will have her revenge of Deidara. The good old fashion way! PI-RO! YEA! Good old fire & flames. Well yea, then she wonders, that leads to the truth, and that my readers… leads to fluff.**

**Sakura&Deidara: I hate you**

**Me: I know! I luv you guys!! But Itachi more.**

**Itachi: -**smirks**- I win… again**


	4. Operation : Revenge X2

**OHIO!! No not the state., OhiyO! yea. Well chapie 4! Ill don't want this to be long, just funny randomness. I luv my job. ON WIT THE CHAPIE!! I HOPE! Really I'm not supposed to be writing anything on FF. I do cuz I luv to piss off my parents! It's fun you should try it!**

**Sakura: This Is A Disclaimer! But I'm bored so just say it in ur head cuz I'm not doin it!**

Chapter 4 – **Operation: Revenge X2**

Itachi was having one hell of a night. After the 'cake' incident. He was sent out to go to the market for the night. He liked the market, it was much less boring than the base. But the only problem that he had was there were the fangirls around every corner! It was like he was the bad guy in Mission Impossible. He would think everything was going great, then all-of-a-sudden he was trapped and in danger.

This time he was lucky. The fangirls seemed to be able to tell he was already pissed about the Sakura and Deidara crap, and that he didn't need any more. Although they still chased him on foot, when he threatened them this time, they actually went away. For once. It was like a miracle from above, except for the fact that he didn't believe in that stuff.

He got all he needed. All that was on the list anyway: Milk, eggs, flour, whip cream, steak, A1, corn, ramen, Luck Charms(konan), candy(tobi), explosive clay(deidara), fertilizer(zetzu), porn(pein), money(well it was the change… and kakazu), strawberries(him), wood and strings(sasori), spiritual ink(hidan), fish food(kisame… don't ask), a rose(sakura).

He cursed himself. He was just like his foolish little brother, falling for the pink haired kunoichi. Oh how he hated himself for allowing these feeling for her to even come near him. Before she joined Akatsuki, she was just another obstacle in his life, but now she was his life. She could heal his eyes, heal his wounds from battle, and help him… revive his clan.

Itachi woke up from his daydream when he heard a knock on his door. _'what the hell? It's 2am.'_ None the less Itachi got up from his bed and answered the door. There was Sakura, smiling and playing with her fingers. "Hey Itachi. I was just wondering if-"

Sakura pushed him in and ran in his room. Itachi almost fell back but Sakura caught him and pushed him down on his bed. _'what the hell? First she invades my thoughts and now my room?! Come on Itachi! Don't show weakness! Don't show weakness! Don't-' _"Alright Itachi. Listen to me and listen to me good! I know you don't like Deidara that mush so you're gonna help me get revenge on him. Got it?"

Itachi kept his cool, he had to. "If I am correct kunoichi, you are in no position to be placing orders on me." Itachi stood up and towered over Sakura, who in turn looked down. "Kunoichi, you may be favorite to most Akatsuki and the leader himself. But remember, you are never allowed to give me orders. Got it?"

Sakura nodded. But she still looked up at him with emerald, pleading eyes. The eyes he could watch all day. "Please Itachi?! I just want to get him back for what he did to me! It would mean the world to me if you just helped e with this one thing! PLEASE?!"

'_damn. If she keeps staring at me like that I might just say yes. But I can't, if we get caught not only will we be punished, but we might have to go on a mission as punishment. I wont be able to contain myself'_

__

'_**than don't get caught!'**_

'_Have I lost my mind or do I have a twin?'_

'_**NEITHER! I'm your inner you! pleased to meet you! I haven't come out but you've never really needed my help until now. So you love her. And you want to help her, but your afraid that the consequences will push you towards confessing to her?'**_

'… _Nobody ever said anything about love. Why don't you have a shirt?'_

'_**Never mind that. yea but you were thinking it. So if you do what she says, and don't get caught. You can spend the whole night with her and piss of Deidara. Sound good'**_

'_fine ill do it.' _"Itachi? Are you there?"

Itachi woke up. He looked down expecting to see her staring at him some more, but instead she was lying down on his bed, staring at him. "Hai kunoichi. I shall do as you instruct. But only for the sake of revenge."

Sakura jumped off his bed. "Thanks Itachi! Now lets go get 'em!" Sakura gave him a big hug and ran out the door.

'_she… hugged… me.' _Itachi followed her soon after. He was walking down the hall normally, but Sakura was doing it Mission Impossible 2 style. And yes, she was humming the theme music. In a minute they reached the kitchen and Sakura went around getting everything they would need. Which included: Whip cream, string, bells, a cushion, a feather, chocolate syrup, a fuse, duck tape, and a box of matches. And yes, they had all those things in the kitchen.

When they reached Deidara's room it was just like Sakura planned. The door was unlocked, him fast asleep in bed, the TV still on, and his clay was out in the open. "Baka never puts his things away." she whispered. "Itachi you tie this end of the string to his hand, and the other end to the door knob." Itachi nodded and did what she said. It only took him two minutes, but he was being careful.

When he was done he looked over at Sakura. He was amazed, she had done all of it. "Sakura what did you do?"

Sakura smirked. She grabbed his hand and ran to his room. She sat him down on his bed and sat across from him, Indian style. "Well… Imagine this. Deidara feeling something tickling his nose. He scratches it but there's whipped cream on his hand and he gets it all over his face. When he touched his nose, he closed the door with the string. The sound wakes him up. From there sits up, pulling another string that was above his head, making duck tape come down and slap over his mouth.

He moves his sheets in a panic and that triggers the bells, which make enough noise to send him to shock. He tries to get out of bed, but the cushion is there and he just trips and falls on his face in a big bowl of Chocolate syrup. He gets up and tries to get out of his room, but when he opens the door, a match, tied to the bottom of the door is pulled across the floor and lights. When he opens it all the way…

It lights a fuse that lights all his explosive clay on fire!

He looks back, finally figuring out what was going on, only to activate a trap which locks his door and closes it! So he'll be trapped when his room… GOES BOOM!!" Sakura threw her hands in the air and started snickering VERY evilly.

Itachi… other than being impressed, was scared shitless. If he ever got this kid mad for any reason he would have to sleep with an eye open. No, he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. "And…," There was more?! "I put an empty box of Hidan's favorite instant ramen on his desk, so when Deidara finds it he'll think Hidan did it and we'll be out in the clear!"

Itachi was amazed. He had thought of her to be sweet and innocent, but really she was evil. A little evil girl that he had fallen for. What was the world coming to?? It must have been the end, really. Otherwise none of this would ever be happening. That or something really big was about to happen! But it was probably the end of the world thing. That and it was all he could think of at that point. "Come on Itachi! I want cake!"

Sakura grabbed him again and pulled him into the kitchen. She got out the cake from the refrigerator and started getting it ready. Itachi, however, was deep in thought. He was still wondering why he was jealous in Deidara's room. Maybe it was…

_Flashback!: (… I do a lot of these…)_

_Sakura was preparing everything in Deidara's room. She had just told Itachi what to do and he was doing it, very slowly. Now she was about to put the whipped cream on his hand. Sakura started to, but he moved. Sakura stopped and closed her eyes trying not be caught, but he went back to sleep in a second. Sakura finished and tied all the strings above his head._

_She was standing right over him. She would glance down every now and then to make sure he wasn't going to wake up. She finished and gave out a sigh off relief. She glance down at Deidara one last time. He was peaceful. The most peaceful Sakura had ever seen him._

_He wasn't trying to hurt her, make her mad, be mean, and get what he wanted. He was just… relaxed. Even in his sleep his hair was perfect. _

_Deidara moved on his side and Sakura could see his whole face, without his bangs and ponytail hiding all his features._

_Sakura stared some more. He was really nice when he was asleep. Sakura analyzed his facial features. His eyes were in perfect distance from each other, like they should be. His cheek bones were hidden by his oh-so-soft skin. But she could only see one of his eyes. The other was covered by his scope, which was –she believed- used so that he couldn't be controlled by any type of genjutsu. His chin had good form and was far enough far down his face, so his face didn't seem too big or too small. He was very much handsome. One of the most handsome guys she had ever seen._

_Sakura looked away and blushed a bright red. She couldn't believe she had just thought all that! Why was she thinking that?! 'maybe I could take all this stuff down and just leave him alone?' Sakura really considered it. But if she did than Itachi would get suspicious as to why she did, and that was bad. If he found out she was attracted to Deidara it would be really bad. 'wait! I am not attracted to Deidara! and _

_what does it matter if he found out I was?! But I'm not, right? Am I really attracted to Deidara in that way?'_

'_**Oh just shut up and admit you are! GOD! You're like the soap opera that never stops!!And I can't change the channel or turn you off!! Just say you like him and get over it!! I mean it's not like he likes you back! Right?'**_

'_shut up. And alright. I might be a little attracted to him, but I don't like him that much!'_

'_**whatever.'**_

_Sakura nodded. She would have to admit it. "Deidara, I might like you."_

"_Sakura, what did you do?"_

_Sakura woke up from her dream and looked at Itachi. She jumped off the bed, grabbed his hand, and ran to his room._

_END Flashback!_

Yes, he heard her. How could he not? She said it right to Deidara's face! And when he asked her what she did. She had a flushed face, and she looked like she didn't really want to go through with the plan. But she got it together, and left with him, so that they could go along with the plan. But what she said…

It killed him. Now he felt what Sasuke did, hate. Sasuke had fallen for her, and he was forced to live with the sight of her with another guy. Neji to be truthful. That was the night that he decided to leave Konoha. Now Itachi had done the same thing. He had fallen for her, and she was falling for another. But he wouldn't give up as easily as his little brighter. No, he would make her love him. He had to, he wanted to, and he coul- "Itachi?"

Itachi looked up and saw Sakura staring at him again. She was holding two plates with a piece of cake on each one. Itachi saw the cake and could only think of one thing, Deidara. The cake that she had made for Deidara, was the one she was trying to give him. Itachi's blood was on fire, he was mad and it showed. "Itachi, are you okay? Do you not feel well?"

Sakura put down the plates and tried to feel his forehead, to make sure he wasn't sick. But Itachi slapped her hand away and turned his back on her. "Itachi-kun?" Itachi took a step forward. To get away from her. "Don't call me that! I'm going to bed, and you better not talk to me for a while!" Itachi walked away and back to his room where he took off his cloak and laid down on his bed. _'she just thinks she can be all nice to me and call me Itachi-kun? She wrong! I wont fall for her tricks like my foolish brother! She'll be in there wondering why a left and she'll try to help me. Then she'll confront me in the morning and I'll just tell her something cool. Yea, that'll work.'_ Itachi fell asleep with a grin on his face, along with a light (so kaiwaii) blush.

But Sakura stood in the kitchen, alone. Her eyes filled with tears. She had tried to be nice to him, she tried to help him, she tried to have fun with him, but he didn't want any of it. She even tried to be so nice to him he might even… like her. He just wanted to be away from her. _'if that's what he wants. That's what _

_he'll get, I'll just leave him alone for a while.' _Sakura put the cake back together and put it in the refrigerator. _'I'll just save the cake for Dei-kun and me.'_

**END CHAPTER!! See, tolds ya it'd be shorter! I'll put all the funny stuff in the next chapter! It'll be good, mostly because Sakura leaves Itachi alone and that's exact opposite from he wants! Hehehe.**

**Itachi: why must there be DeiSaku fluff?**

**Me: oh. Well so now I you like the ItaSaku fluff! Well don't worry there'll be a lot more in the future! Trust me Itachi, your relationship with Sakura will move along fast and hot, while Deidara's and hers just goes really slow.**

**Itachi: I get all the hot stuff?**

**Me: YUP! But Sakura will have to date Deidara for a while**

**Deidara: I hate you Suki**

**Sakura: I love you Suki! ITASAKU**

**Me: X3!! That was awkward. Well yea! The real DeiSaku fluff starts to kick off in the next chapter. Itachi gets a little pissed that Sakura's ignoring him and spending all her time with Deidara. But if she wasn't than I couldn't work out my plan. But then again most of my plans never really work out…**

**Sakura: GREEEEAT! I feel sooooooo much better now. You don't even know Suki. You don't even know.**

**Itachi: so am I gonna be the bad guy in the next chapter too?**

**Deidara: Will I be the good guy?**

**Me: huhhhhhhhhhh! –**whispers to Itachi what happens to him in the next chapter.**- So Itachi, that sound good to you?**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Me: **-shakes head**- whatever. Deidara get over here. –**whispers to Deidara what happens to him in the next chapter.**- Sound good to you?**

**Deidara: HAI!! **

**Sakura: What?! Who?! Where?! Why?! I WANNA KNOW!!**

**Me: TO BAD!! I'm not telling anyone else what you do in the next chapter!**

**Sakura: -**narrows eyes at Suki**- what do you mean 'what I do'?**

**Me: OKAAAAAAY! Well that's enough for today!! Shut it off!! Hurry! HOLY GOD!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! Sakuzilla has a chainsaw!!**

**Sakura: DAMN STRAIGHT! Get back here Suki!! **

**Announcer: the following program has been shut down due to problems with the writer and co-stars. We will resume viewing after Sakura… CALMS THE FUCK DOWN!**

**Sakura: SHUT UP your next!!**

**Announcer: O ST end! don't you love my imagination? ;3**


	5. Why Cry Baby?

**HEY! Huh, ok! I love this chapter! This is the chapter where Sakura wonders why Deidara's Cry Baby and Deidara expl-**

**Sakura: SHUT UP! Your giving the whole chapter away!! Whats the point of writing it if your just gonna tell it to them in the beginning. Make it more… discrete. Follow the script!**

**Me: Gomen nasai. Ok, I wont tell. But im still excited!! Ok Sakura wonders about Deidara's… status in Akatsuki. That leads to drama and Sakura's first…**

**Itachi: SHUT UP!! I hate this chapter!! There's no ItaSaku fluff. T.T**

**Me: GOMEN NASAI!! Ok that the chapie before I loose my mind… or my head cause those two are starting to scare me.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – **Why Cry Baby?**

* * *

Itachi woke up that morning in a perfect mood. He was convinced that his plan to win over Sakura was the best in the world. He was sure that she would walk up to him, apologize for something she didn't even do, that he would be able to play to off from there. (**Itachi: you can't think of anything can you? Me: Shut Up!**)

Now he was sitting on the couch in the living room drinking some coffee. Pein and Hidan were watching 'Who's Line is it Anyway', and it was pissing him off. They would break out in laughter every few minutes and every time they did, he twitched. If Sakura didn't come out so he could kick off his stupid plan than he was going to DIE. Die of OTD. (Overly Twitching Syndrome.)

He looked around him. Pein and Hidan were on the couch with him. Kakazu was in the kitchen getting more coffee. Tobi was there and he was eating all the candy Itachi had bought that night. And last but not least, Sakura finally walked out from the hall into the room.

But instead of going to Itachi, she walked into the kitchen. Itachi sighed. It might be taking longer than he expected to start his plan.

Sakura was getting coffee in the kitchen with Kakazu. "Hey Sakura, why are you here and not spending money?"

Sakura sighed, again. "Hey Kakazu, I need a favor. Look, today I need to stay as far away from Itachi was possible. So if you can just hang out with me this morning until he gets something to do that would be great."

"What's in it for me?"

Sakura went and got Kakazu a piece of cake. "If you help me I'll let you eat this entire piece of cake. But only if you help me."

Kakazu took the cake and ate it. "No can do." Then he walked out. Sakura sweatdropped. There was no way she would be able to get any of them to help her. The only one that she might actually get to come help her was… BOOM!! Sakura heard and explosion from the living room! When she ran out she saw: an unconscious Hidan, a scared rest of the Akatsuki, and Deidara.

Deidara had cream all over his face and it was topped with Chocolate syrup. His mouth was covered with duck tape, there was a cut string on his hand, and he was covered in ash, oh, and his arm was on fire. Sakura and the rest of Akatsuki broke out laughing. Deidara was trying to talk, but it wasn't working. "tat bestmard tunned mu roim intru e- tramph!"

Sakura went over and took the tape of his mouth. "What was that… Deidara?" Sakura was giggling the whole time.

Deidara pushed passed her and went to the body of Hidan. "That bastard turned my room into a trap! I broke one of my ribs and I twisted my ankle!"

Guilt. My least favorite word, it washed over Sakura in waves. She never wanted to hurt him, she just wanted to embarrass him. Itachi got up, he had had enough, "Shut up Cry Baby. We don't want to hear about your pitiful life. Just give it up and go cry yourself to sleep again."

Sakura was confused. Why was Itachi mouthing off to Deidara. He was the one that help her with the plan and now he was just being cruel. She should've gotten someone else to help her with her stupid plan of revenge. She should've used Pein and framed Itachi. "Sakura, heal Deidara, please. If you could would you also help him clean up his room."

"Hai, Pein-sama." Sakura took Deidara's sleeve and took him to her room. He sat down on her bed while she was in her bathroom getting everything she would need to help him. She came out with a bowl of warm water, a few rags, and her medical pouch. "Deidara, can you remove your cloak and shirt, please?"

Deidara hesitated, and took of his cloak. Sakura stared at him. "And your shirt." Deidara did and Sakura stared at him again. She was amazed, there was a mouth on his chest! "Deidara?" he showed her his hands and she gasped, mini hands there too. She grabbed them and ran her hand over his. Focusing on her work more, she cleaned off his face and his hair.

After she was done she took another moment in studying him. "It's my Kekkai Genkai." Sakura nodded in understanding and traced the marks with her fingers. Deidara bit his lip. Having her touch him like that was going to make him go insane! Sakura used both her hands and Deidara bit his bottom lip harder. He couldn't moan. If he did she would think he was a pervert.

"This is the most amazing Kekkai Genkai I've ever seen." Deidara nodded.

Sakura removed her hands from his chest and started cleaning his chest from the ash and burn marks. Deidara breathed sigh of relief, he would have his day. "So Deidara, just hold still and I should have you all healed up in a few minutes. Mkay?" Sakura smiled brightly at him. He just nodded. "Now which rib is broken?" Deidara pointed to the left side of his chest and poked it.

Sakura giggled. Again, her hand started glowing a yellowish color and she rested her hand on his chest, he was warm. _'this is a bad idea huh?'_

'_**yea probably. I mean maybe he heard you last night?'**_

'_why do you say that?'_

'_**he hasn't stopped staring at you ever since you were checking his chest. It looked like he was having some trouble from saying something or something.'**_

'_maybe I shouldn't touch him there any more. It was really awkward. I just hope he didn't see me blush.'_

'_**he didn't. I was just talking to his Inner Self. He said that Deidara was having a lot of trouble coping with the Cry Baby thing.'**_

'_really?'_

'_**yea. But he wouldn't say why. He looked like he was about to break. But even his Inner was hot!'**_

'_I'll ask.'_

"Hey Deidara? I was wondering why they all call you Cry Baby." Sakura finished his ribs. "Lay down so I can check your ankle."

He nodded and did. "They all just think I'm too soft to be in Akatsuki. But all I did was…" his breath hitched in his throat.

Sakura noticed this and stopped healing his ankle. "Tell me what happened, or I leave now."

Deidara sat up and Sakura sat on her bed across from him. "Ok. Well the week after I joined Akatsuki, I was sent on a mission to assassinate a man and wife that were causing the wave country financial problems. We get out food there." Sakura nodded and he went on. "Well I did kill them and I was about to leave, but they had a 5-year-old daughter and when I was about to leave, she walked in and saw her parents dead at my feet.

She started crying but I had to go, so I did. But I kept watching her for the next few days.

After her parent dieds she wasn't able to live on her own, she was sold." Deidara hung his head low. "She went from town to town being sold and eventually she reached a really bad town. She was going to be sold to a brothel, where she would be force to continue dirty work there. But I kidnapped her and bought back to the base. I asked Leader-sama if she could work there, as a maid or something.

But he said we aren't allowed to have any string connections to people outside Akatsuki, so he ordered me to kill her." Sakura could have sworn there were tears falling from Deidara's eyes, but his face was covered by shadows and she couldn't tell.

"I was about to kill her, but I started crying because I felt guilty about putting her about all her pain. All the Akatsuki was there and they started call me The Akatsuki Cry Baby."

Sakura started crawling towards him. Deidara looked up at her confused. "Sakura what are you-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh." Sakura put her finger on his lips and crawled over him. She moved her finger and pressed her lips in his. Deidara's eyes widened from total shock. She.Was.Kissing.Him.Why.The.Hell.Was.She.Kissing.Him.On.The.Lips?!

Sakura licked his bottom lip. Deidara gave her an entrance and her tongue explored his mouth. "Hey Deidara are… you…" Kakazu stood in Sakura's doorway and stared at the bed. They both stopped and looked at him, "Well Sakura, now I see why you wanted to stay away from Itachi today."

Sakura flushed and stood up. She walked over and stood in front of Kakazu. "Would you please … GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kakazu ran for his life and went to his room, he had the green colored door. Money. " Deidara, I think it would be a good idea if you leave, now!" Deidara got his stuff and also ran from her room. He had the yellow door.

Sakura plopped down on her bed. "I really need to learn how to control you."

Sakura started glowing red and a clone of her appeared next to the bed. It was her, except it had black hair and orange-yellowish eyes. "Yea you do. But now I know. I can take control of your body AND keep up your appearance!"

Sakura sat up and moved more on her bed. "Yea, great. But WHY did you make me KISS him?! Now I'll have to go through the rest of my days knowing I kissed Akatsuki."

"Trust me, it's no problem. I talked to his Inner and it said it would convince him not to tell anyone. So you have no worries."

"YES I DO! And it's staring me right in the face! I don't know how I'll be able to live my life with you always there to screw thing up!"

"Screw things up? Screw things up?! I just got you your first kiss and you had complete control! Did you see his face and the way he reacted?! He did what ever you asked, basically. You would have asked him to take you right then and there he wou-"

"ENOUGH! Get back in my head or I KILL you right here and know."

"Fine. I talked to Pein's Inner. You have training for a few days with him to study that scroll and learn how to completely control your Kekkei Genki. Bye for know." The clone turned into a red glowing dust and returned to Sakura's body. "I really did lose it. I lost my mind and I miss it."

Sakura got the dirty ragd and cleaned them in her bathroom. Her bathroom was nice. Two sinks on a white granite counter. A white toilet on the opposite wall and in a separate room was both a shower and a tub. Sakura put the rags back in the drawer and saw the oh-so-famous, purple nail polish! _'nahhhhh. To 80's retro.'_

'_**More like 70's'**_

'_I'm still mad at you.'_

'_**I don't care. Look. Pein is about to call you to his office so he can read through the scroll early so over night he can think of a way to help you with your training. In just a few minutes someone will be here to bring you to his office, so get ready.'**_

'_oh'_

'_**yea! Your welcome!'**_

Sure enough, a few seconds later Sakura heard a knock on her door. Hoping it wouldn't be Deidara, she shut her eyes and opened the door. "Leader-sama wants to see you in his office, Sakura."

Sakura remembered the voice and opened her eyes. She saw Itachi standing there, looking bored. "Oh, hey Itachi!"

"Hn. Sakura about last night-"

"Yea we need to talk 'bout something." Sakura grabbed him and pulled him in her room, shutting her door behind him. Itachi stumbled in her room, but composed himself again. "Itachi, sit on my bed."

Itachi did and leaned his back against the wall. "Sakura, last night I was just tired and annoyed for many reasons. I didn't mean to say those things to you."

Sakura sat next to him and looked up at him grinning. "Thanks Ita-kun."

'_Kun? Ita-kun? Maybe this would be a good time to tell her.' _"Itachi, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Itachi looked down at her. She was playing with her fingers and looking at her lap. "Sorry about what? What could you have done to make you think you need to apologize to me."

Sakura sighed. "Ok, you're the only member I'm going to tell this to. So listen. I have a split personality. Like I have my current self than another self in my head. She's like me, but she's everything I'm not. She's really independent, cool, and good with talking to people.

A few minutes ago I was talking to Deidara and she took over my body and made me… kiss… Deidara."

After a few short seconds the cogs finally started turning in his head. Than he remembered the last thing she said, she… had kissed… Deidara. Itachi clenched his fists and his blood turned to acid. "YOU DID WHAT TO DEIDARA?!"

Sakura flinched and crawled away from Itachi. "Please understand. It wasn't me, it was my Inner."

Itachi stood from her bed and punched her door. "Yea, she made you! But it was still you Sakura! You still kissed him! I can't take this! Just get your ass to Pein before I loose it!" Itachi stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him. Sakura quickly got the scroll and ran to Pein's room. She pushed open one of the doors and ran inside. "Oh Hello Sakura."

"Yea whatever." Sakura threw him the scroll and she ran out of his room before he could even blink. "Well that was… awkward."

Sakura raced down the hall trying find Itachi's room. She was the doors and remembered the colors by the rows they were in from her to the end of the hall. On her left side: (1st)Pein - wooden. (2nd)Kakazu – green. (3rd)Konan – light blue. (4th)Tobi – orange. (5th)Kisame – dark blue. (6th) Sasori – red. On the right side: Her room. (1st)Zetzu – half black, half white. (2nd)Hidan – purple. (3rd) Deidara – yellow. (4th)Itachi – black with the Uchiha crest on the top.

Sakura was running to Itachi's room, but Deidara came out of his room and she ran right into him. They both fell on their butts, rubbing their heads. "Sorry Deidara, but I gott'a-"

"Sakura." Sakura looked up and saw Deidara crawling towards her like she had done. "Deidara?" He reached her and was hovering over her. He roughly crashed his mouth onto hers. Sakura gasped in pure surprise. Deidara thought she was giving him an entrance so his slid his tongue in her mouth. Deidara pulled away. "Listen Sakura I really like you."

Sakura stared at him impassively. "What?!"

"That kiss you gave me helped me realize that I really like you, so would you go out with me?" Deidara was blushing madly, but Sakura just stared at him.

'_INNER WHAT DO I DO?!'_

'_**go out with him.'**_

'_I have to go talk to Itachi. I can't go out with HIM!! I wanna go out wit-'_

'_**JUST GO OUT WITH HIM! if you say you will, then he'll get off you and you can talk to Itachi all you want! It's just a date, it's not like you'll have to be his girlfriend! Now get him off us!'**_

"Sure."

"Really?!" Sakura nodded and Deidara got off her and helped her up. "Look Sakura I'm really sorry about what happened. I was just-"

"Where's Itachi?"

Deidara blinked. "Leader-sama sent him on a mission."

"When will he be back?"

Deidara was getting confused. "I really don't see what that has to do wit-"

"Just tell me when he'll be back, Honey."

Deidara blushed. "He should be back in only two to three days, Sugar."

"Yea great." Sakura pushed past him and started walking toward the kitchen when…

"Sakura please come to my office." Sakura kept walking to the kitchen. "NOW SAKURA!" Sakura turned around and ran down the hall to Pein's office.

She saw that his office was completely lit and he was looking at the scroll with an unreadable face. "You yelled at me, Pein-sama?"

Pein looked up at her with a smile almost like Naruto's. "Sakura! Your scroll said that you are able to-"

* * *

**END CHAPTER!! Hehehe! Major Cliffy!! What can Sakura do? Why was Pein so happy about it? Why does Sakura want to talk to Itachi so badly? How can her power help Akatsuki? And Will Deidara truly fall in love with Sakura? Will she return his feelings? Or will they go to another? … well I'm not that far into the story… but I'll get it!! Hehehe! Don't you love me?!**

**Sakura: No!**

**Ino: Yes!**

**Me: Ino? Why are you here?**

**Ino: I have a few questions from the people in Konoha, it that's ok?**

**Me: ASK AWAY!!**

**Ino: Naruto wants to know if Sakura will come back to Konoha. And if so is it on her own will? And anytime soon?**

**Me: uhh… eventually she does. Eventually it's on her own will. And noo, not for some time.**

**Ino: Neji wants to know why he misses Sakura so much.**

**Me: I don't Know! Ask him! jeez I don't control him! or his mind! NEXT!**

**Ino: Tsunade wants to know if Sakura kills her.**

**Me: that's classified information guarded by the Secret Organization Of People Who Work For Suki Against Their Own Will.**

**Itachi: WHAT?!**

**Me: duh. The S.O.O.P.W.W.F.S.A.T.O.W.**

**Itachi, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke: 0.o WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Me: I really have… no clue… as to why… I said that. Itachi? Sasuke? when did you guys get here?**

**Both: we… don't know. **

**Itachi: I was watching Tv**

**Sasuke: I was in a date with Hinata- I mean I was Imagining Hinata in a- I WAS! . I lost huh?**

**Sakura: BIG TIME! chalk one up for Suki!**

**Me: **-bows**- thank you! thank you! I owe it all to Sakura and Sasuke!**

**Both: Whyyyyyy?**

**Me: -**smirks at Sakura and Sasuke**-** **no reason. ;D**

**Sakura: what are you keeping from me Suki?**

**Me: Nothing!! Pein's big announcement in the next chapter along with the first day of Sakura's training and her dating Deidara. Sakura are you okay? Your twitching**

**Sakura: I'm mad! I can't find my hatchet!!**

**Me: why do you need… a… EVERYBODY RUN!!**

**Sakura: FOUND IT!**

**Me: I'll put a lot of ItaSaku fluff if you leave me and Itachi alone and not kill us by a horrible bloody death by hatchet! –**cuddles Itachi for help**-**

**Sakura: Fine. But stop cuddling Itachi!!**

**Me: FINE! –**snuggles Itachi**-**

**Sakura: I said no!**

**Me: You said no cuddling! Snuggling is different!**


	6. Takahiro

**HEY! I updated really fast!! Ok, just to say, Sakura has been cut from saying my disclaimer in the beginning for many reason along with slaughter. **

**Sakura: can't spell slaughter without laughter.**

**Me: 0.o that is true. Ino**

**Ino: Suki doesn't own Naruto! If she did I would be having some fun with Sasuke-kun.**

**Me: just keep telling yourself that Ino. Poor Ino. Poor poor Ino. START**

* * *

Chapter 6 - **Takahiro**

* * *

Ok, so Now Deidara and Sakura are now a 'happy' and good 'couple'. Deidara was still really happy that he was having the chance to have such a girl. Sakura was waiting for Itachi to get back!! It had already been two whole minutes… OH YEA! The Pein announcement! I forgot… sorry, I-I'll get on that…

"Sakura! Your scroll said you're able to summon demons! Well Ademon, but you can still summon one! Now hurry up and get ready! I want you to be ready to train in ten minutes! Now keep this a secret! Akatsuki members can't keep secrets for shit, so tell no one about this. Ok?"

Sakura paused. She could do what? "What?"

Pein got up and walked right in front of her. His usual poker face back on. "Meet me outside, a mile away from the base to your east, in ten minutes. I'm so proud!" Pein engulfed her in a big bear hug. Sakura was being crushed, but she really didn't care. She liked hugs from her friends. And Pein was like her father, or big brother. So she hugged him back until her strength matched his.

Deidara cracked the door. "Hello? Sakura are you in he-" Sakura and Pein turned their heads and stared at Deidara. His eyes fell to the ground. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Sakura let go of Pein with one hand and waved to him. "It's okay Deidara! We were just finishing up our little thing." Sakura put on a cheery face and ran over to her 'boyfriend'.

"Sakura." Sakura turned to Pein. What did he want now? "Do not forget to meet me."

Sakura took Deidara's arm. "Wouldn't miss it for my love!" Sakura ran to her room to get ready with Deidara still clinging to her arm. "Wait what did I say?"

Sakura went in her room. She turned sharply to see Deidara ready to step into her room. She placed a hand on his chest. "Deid-ara-kun?" Sakura purred.

Deidara smirked. "Hai?"

"BYE!" Sakura slammed the door in his face. "HEY!!" Sakura giggled. Deidara really was just a kid. He was a teenager and he wasn't scared to act like one. "Calm down, I'm not gonna let you see me naked!"

"FOR NOW SAKURA! FOR NOW!"

Sakura sighed and leaned against her door. "Pervert." Sakura looked down at her feet and noticed something. A very small white spider was slipping under her door._ 'when I get my hands on that bastard he'll be begging for life!' _Sakura squished the spider and it made a small 'pop' under her foot. When she lifted her foot there was a small black ash stop and smoke was rising from it. _'he's cleaning that!'_

Pein was waiting outside in a tree. He had read that scroll a thousand times(4), and he still couldn't believe that such a small beautiful girl could host so much power. It was almost unreal. But he had to believe it, and her test was in a minute. "Why doesn't anyone show up when I tell them?"

"Pein?" Sakura looked up from the tree she was sitting under and saw Pein on the branch above her. "HEY! Pein! What 'cha doin up there?!"

Pein looked down. She… was… early?! "Sakura? You were already here?" Pein hopped down and stood next to her.

Sakura got up and smiled at him. "Yea, I've been here ever since that bastard pervert tried to see me naked."

"Hidan?"

"No Deidara."

"Alright let's get started! Take off any extra clothing that would cause extra weight." Sakura looked at him weird. Did he really want her to do that? Was all of the Akatsuki perverts? Or just the ones she was friends with? "It's so you don't use any extra chakra. The scroll said so."

Sakura's mouth made and 'O' shape. She took of her medical skirt and jacket so she was left in her blue shorts and pink tank top. "So how do we do this?"

Pein turned his back on Sakura. He quickly wiped his nosebleed and took of his cloak and shirt. When he turned to face Sakura he was finally ready.

Sakura saw Pein without a shirt for a few seconds, than turned her back to wiped her nosebleed. She turned back and saw him with a bored expression. "Ok, I'm ready now."

Pein sighed and walked up to her. "The first step is to concentrate on finding your demon animal. It should be what you think it would be." Pein sat down cross legged on the grass and Sakura followed suit. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on what you think you are."

Sakura did. At first she thought of who she was. She knew she was strong, independent, and a great leader. But she also was easy to find emotions, she could fall in and out of love easily, and she had a lot of doubts on her future. SHE GOT IT! "Pein, I got it."

Pein stared at her, she was cute. "Good, where do you feel it?"

Sakura took a few more seconds. She really didn't know. "My heart."

Pein took her hand and out it over her heart. "Now concentrate one forth of your chakra there."

"There?"

"Yes." Pein moved his own hand over her chest. "Right here."

Sakura blushed and nodded. When the weight over her chest receded, she did as she was told. "Alright I did it."

"Now focus your chakra with the image of your demon. Imagine it coming to life with you, and being right next to you."

Sakura did what he said as he said it. Than Sakura felt as if all her troubles went away, and that she could just relax. "Pein?"

Sakura felt Pein back away. Why was he leaving, did she do it?! "Shit Sakura! How the fuck did you do that!" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Pein cowering in fear in front of her. "S-S-Sakura?"

"**Miss Hanuro Sakura! It is a pleasure to finally meet you." **A loud voice boomed through out the forest. Sakura turned around to see a black wolf standing behind her. He had orange eyes and shiny white teeth, which he was using to scare Pein. Sakura could see it, the wolf was smirking at Pein's reaction. He had a white under belly and a black top coat.

He had huge paws with claws that could rip through flesh without even moving three muscles. His right eye had I diagonal scar that reminded her of Kakashi. His tail was all black and his ears were both tipped white. But he wasn't was big as a wolf, he looked like a little…

Saber tooth tiger.

It was bigger than an average wolf and his back went right above her hips and his head to her abdomen. He bowed before her on his front paws. **"I am Takahiro. I am your guardian and partner in battle."**

Sakura bowed back. She knew he was scary and deadly. But to her he was just so Kaiwaii! She wanted to hug him like a teddy bear! But she just bowed lowly. "I am Hanuro Sakura. I am also your partner in battle."

Takahiro came up and glared at Pein. **"Why was this older man without a shirt sitting so close to you? Are you in need on any assistance." **

Sakura blushed and looked at Pein. He was blushing too. "No, he was helping me get to you. He gave me the instructions on how to find my demon. He is my friend and my leader."

Takahiro nodded and bowed before Pein. **"Pleasure to meet you, Pein."**

Pein bowed with great respect. "Sakura, you really are lucky."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "And why is that?"

Pein gaped at her. "I was expecting a normal demon, not the great Takahiro Yuudai! He is the Wolf Demon King and is widely known for have zero tolerance with any humans. There was even a story that 

he was the One Tail Demon, but it was proved false. I never would have thought you could pull up such an amazing demon."

Takahiro vanished from his spot and reappeared on top of Pein. His paw was crushing his chest. **"I hope you were not thinking that Sakura-san would be weak. She is the finest Kunoichi the Hanuro line has seen in years. Decades even. But I wonder one thing. The Hanuros have always resided in Konoha, why the sudden change?"**

"Taka, if you would please stop killing Pein and come here I would be happy to tell you." Takahiro did and sat down joyfully next to Sakura, wagging his tail. Pein got up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Sakura kneeled in front of Takahiro. "First off." Sakura hugged Takahiro around his neck. He replied by pressing his head on her back. "Ok, now you're a king?"

Takahiro nodded. "Then I'll tell you. The Hokage of Konoha locked my power, and you, inside me. So I stole the family scroll and ran away from there. I joined the Akatsuki in hope that they would help me get my revenge on Konoha for hurting me."

Takahiro nodded again. **"It would be wise of you to know that you may also call upon my subordinates for any assistance. Just use a much smaller amount of chakra."**

Sakura did exactly as he said and in a puff of smoke, a small beagle puppy was sitting before her. "Yori has arrived. Are you in need of any assistance Sakura-chan?" Sakura just stared at the pup before her. It looked so cute, how it was sitting between her and Takahiro, just sitting there looking cute. "Why are you staring at me?"

Sakura picked him up and stood up holding him in the air. "You're so Kaiwaii!" She nuzzled him in her chest and petted his head. "So you are Yori?"

"YUP!" The young beagle wagged his tail and snuggled closer to Sakura.

"**Hai. This is young Yori. He is in training to be a searching demon. Normally used to find prey in our world. But used to find enemies and friends in your world."**

Sakura held him up again and looked him over. "So he can find anyone?"

Yori nodded his head and jumped on Sakura's shoulder. "I'll be the best of the best one day! Just wait!" Sakura giggled. He was like Naruto too. A lot of people were. They were just so full of life and happy all the time.

Takahiro stood and the pup bounced off on his head. "Sorry Sakura-chan, but we must leave now."

"Why?"

"**It takes much training to be in sync with your demon. It could take up to a week or only a few days, but it must be intense. Since this is your first time summoning us, we will have to leave now before you use all your chakra, but we'll be back. But only for training and battle, alright Sakura-san?"**

Sakura nodded and they both disappeared. She turned to Pein, who was staring at her. At the same time they ran at each other. Sakura jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him. Pein wrapped his arms around her back. "SAKURA! You did it! Now with your power the Akatsuki can rule the world!"

Sakura looked at him. He was really happy, why wouldn't he be? "I know! But I need a nap. I can't take this heat!"

Pein chuckled. "That is just the humidity. It is 5 after all."

Sakura gaped at him "5! How long were we training?!"

"A few hours. But let's get back. I can almost hear the nice big bowl of chicken ramen calling our names. It wants us to go and eat it before it gets cold."

Sakura giggled. She moved her ear right next to his. "You're right! But I hear beef ramen. So I think you might just be wrong about that."

"Well lets go!"

Kisame grinned. He had no idea what had happened, why it happened, or how it happened. But he was staring at the beautiful pictures of Sakura and a shirtless Pein holding each other with a hungry glint in their eyes. Oh yea, he truly was falling in love, or finding a hobby. Either way, he knew. Blackmail is the BEST thing in the world. He would have them eating out of the palm of his hands! Or would he? No, no yea he would. And he would be enjoying every minute of it!

* * *

**END CHAPTER!! Hip Hip Horay! Hip hip huray! Black mail Is fun! I wanna try it now! It just seems to me that it might be a lot of fun. A LOT! Oh well, maybe on my friends some time. o I just remembered something.**

**Itachi: What?**

**Me: One of my friends went on a date with another friend, but she refuses to call it a date. I'll use that on her.**

**Sakura: What was it?**

**Me: they went to see two movies, all alone, in the dark, just by themselves… for a little persona-**

**Friend(whos name I wont say): Shut the fuck up! It was not a date and we didn't make out through the whole thing!**

**Me: I never said you did! But now that you bring it up I think you might have.**

**Friend: I'll kill you.**

**Itachi: no you wont. If she dies than the story wont reach it's major ItaSaku moment! So if you kill her then I will be waiting for you at the end of your bed at 3 a.m. with an ax and a dirty rag to clean up the blood which I will save and drink every night to remember your slaughter! +.+**

**Me: DAMN! That was scary! Good thing she left, or she would have been in trouble. So yea! I'm so happy!**

**Sakura: I know I'll regret asking, but why?**

**Me: you're not trying to kill me anymore because we had a deal. And so you people know it's two more chapters than ItaSaku stuff. So yea. O and Takahiro means widespread nobility. And Yuudai means Great hero. I thought it fit Taka well. And Yori means dependence. So yea. I thought it might help.**

**Just as an extra for later chapters. Sakura is going to use Yori to help her find Sasuke. Not for what you think, but I had this idea last night and yea. It's good, I hope, maybe, damn.**

**Sakura: Why does Sasuke have to be in the fiction?**

**Me: I know you hate him, but bear with me. If he is in the story than you get to kill…**

**Sakura: STOP GIVING IT AWAY!!**

**Me: Gomen Nasai!! Speaking of my friends date-**

**Friend: NOT A DATE!**

**Itachi: OUT!!**

**Me: … as I was saying!! Sakura was Deidara's date in the next. After that is the training with Takahiro. From now on Takahiro will be in my fiction as much as possible!! YOSH!**


	7. Takahiro Training 1

**Hey. I'm in a very calm mood. So I should be able to write this clean and smooth…**

**Pein: Suki's… calm?! Everyone hide! Itachi get the emergency food! Sakura get the blankets! Deidara get the water! Everyone in the shelter!**

**Me: 0.0 … what are you guys doing?**

**Sakura: Duh. If you're calm than it's the end of the world.**

**Me: Thanks. I feel so much better now -.-**

**Ino: Suki doesn't own Naruto, its characters, and didn't make any money from writing this fiction.**

Chapter 7 – **Takahiro Training #1**

Pein laid flat on his back on his bed, with his hands behind his head (no cloak). He had been resting and now it was noon. He was still contemplating whether or not it would be a good idea to train Sakura in using Takahiro. He was a demon god and he was extremely dangerous. If she made one wrong move or yelled at him or made him mad in any way, she was dead.

If she got hurt he wouldn't get over it. No, he didn't love her, like her, or whatever. He thought of her as a daughter, or maybe a little sister. But still, he had to keep her safe. And in reality, he was getting really mad at himself at that point.

Once Sakura got to the Akatsuki, he noticed Deidara was more… 'grown up' about stuff. He was still Cry Baby, but he was much more perverted and it seemed all he wanted was to have Sakura. Pein decided now, would be a good time to train Sakura. To help her protect herself from Deidara

He got out of bed, but forgot him cloak, and went down the hall to the kitchen. As soon as he walked in, he noticed something. Deidara had Sakura pushed against the wall and he was kissing her roughly. Pein clutched his fists and went over there.

Sakura opened her eyes for a moment and Saw Pein coming at them, he looked mad. She pushed Deidara off her and wiped her mouth. "Sakura, I wasn't done yet." Deidara said, obviously mad. Deidara felt something on his arm and turned to see a pissed Pein behind him.

Deidara's stomach ached as much as it did when he ate that sour cheese. He shivered. "Leader-sama?"

Sakura took Pein's arm and dragged him away from Deidara and across the room. "Pein, what's wrong?"

"Look, I don't think you should go out with Deidara anymore."

Sakura gaped. "Why not?! You recommended him, remember?!"

"Yes! I know that! But since you came he's changed!"

"What do you mean he's changed!?"

"Before you were here, he wouldn't even think about kissing a girl. He had too much respect for them or something. Now, all of a sudden, you show up and he's happy to make out with you?!"

"YES! He told me he loved me!"

"But you don't love him back!" it wasn't a question.

Sakura took a step back. "How would you know!"

"I saw Sakura! I weren't kissing him back! You wiped your mouth when he let you go! You don't love him, even if you want to."

Sakura looked sadly at the ground, but she wouldn't give up. Even though he was right.

--

Deidara watched them argue. He guessed it was about him and Sakura. He saw arm flinging, shouting, cussing, and glares being exchanged. He had no idea who would win, but it looked like Pein was going to cave.

--

"Fine, you can date him some more." Sakura did a happy dance at his answer. "On one condition."

Sakura stopped and looked at him. "What?"

Pein sighed. "You have to promise to make sure you won't let him take advantage of you. Okay?"

Sakura nodded and bowed. "I promise! Arigato!"

"Good 'cause were training, with Takahiro, now."

Sakura did another happy dance. "ARIGATO PEIN-KUN!" Sakura jumped up and glomped him. Pein just hugged her and stood up, her still clinging onto him from behind. Pein sighed and went for the door. "Come on Sakura, we have stuff to do outside."

Sakura nodded swiftly and tightened her grip on him.

Deidara stared with his mouth on the ground. '_What the hell?! Is she cheating on me with Leader-sama?!'_

'_**No that's not it. But they are keeping something from the rest of Akatsuki. We have to figure out what that thing is!'**_

'_Yea, but she just wouldn't let go of him…'_

'_**Will you stop sulking! You're such a Cry Baby!'**_

'_YOU TO?! Damn! I thought I could trust at least you. I mean me. But I do trust myself, so than I trust you. but I don't trust you. so than I don't trust mysle-'_

'_**stop before you hurt yourself.'**_

'_TOO LATE! OWWWWW HEAD ACHE, major head ache!'_

_**Wait an hour, than follow them. We have to know what's gonna happen. If you can't find them, pretend you got mauled by a wolf, than yell.'**_

'_You're smart.'_

'_**I know. It makes no sense 'cause you're an IDOIT!'**_

Deidara held his head low in defeat… of himself. He walked silently back to his room.

--

Sakura let go of Pein when they reached the clearing. He had giving her a piggy back ride all the way there. "Sakura, please get ready. Just like before." Sakura nodded and they both got rid of the extra clothing and sat down. "Ready?" Sakura nodded again and closed her eyes. "Now bring him forth."

Black smoke appeared behind Sakura and Takahiro showed himself. The first thing he did, he glared and growls at Pein, who took a step back. "Takahiro, please leave him alone." Takahiro turn to Sakura and nodded.

He sat down in front of her, but resisted the urge to wag his tail. **"Miss Hanuro, I would presume this would be our first training session?" **Sakura nodded, but held her head with her hands. He was louder than before. **"Than you must follow my instructions. I have never trained a Hanuro, because I have never been assigned a guardian to one, but I know everything I should. Please stand. I will now show you the most basic of the training."**

Sakura nodded and stood up. Takahiro moved next to her. **"Now, focus some of your chakra to where I am." **Sakura did.

Pein watched in amazement. Pink chakra was coming from Sakura to Takahiro. Black chakra was coming from Takahiro to Sakura. When the Chakra touched, it shot in the sky, before coming down and pouring into Sakura. Sakura looked as if she had just been shot. She fell forward on her knees and coughed up blood. "Taka…hiro?"

"**Sakura, now you shall be able to use commands over me, when ever you want. This process will never have to be repeated. Now I shall teach you three jutsu commands today, than you must rest." **Takahiro moved and stood a good distance from Sakura.

Sakura slowly got to her knees and wiped the blood from the corned of her mouth. "I'm ready, what is it that I must do?"

"**The first command that you have, is for me. Repeat after me: Demon Style – Ancient claw. Now say it as if you are trying to kill someone." **Takahiro motioned his head towards a tree for Sakura to practice on.

Sakura nodded and thought of one person, Tsunade. Sakura had a fire aura around her and her hair flew in the air. "DEMON STYLE – ANCIENT CLAW!"

Takahiro's eyes flashed black. He took off at top speed to the same tree. His right claw glowed black and he dove for the tree. He swung his claw at the tree. When the smoke and dust cleared, there was a two mile long scar in the ground where the black power had left Takahiro's claw. It was deep and wide.

Pein took a few more steps back.

Sakura panted. She didn't use any chakra, but she was still exhausted. "Takahiro, please… continue."

Takahiro nodded and moved back to his regular spot. **"The next in a personal favorite of mine. It's called, Shadow style – Darkness Prison. You must use your hand for this. It is very simple, you should know what to do. What that young Kazekage does."**

Sakura nodded and stood up straight. She held out her hand in front of her and opened it. Darkness appeared around a boulder as it lifted it up from the ground and held it in the air. "Shadow Style – Darkness Prison!"

Sakura shut her fist closed and the boulder exploded inside the darkness bubble. The dropped her arm and the bubble disappeared, letting small pebbles fall to the ground. Sakura panted again, bent over and holding her knees. "What else?"

Takahiro sat down and looked her over. **"You seem tired. Let us rest and begin tomor-"**

"NO!" Sakura stood straight up and bowed to Takahiro. His eye's widened. "Please Takahiro, teach me."

Takahiro hesitated, nodded and stood up once again. This time he got into a battle stance. **"This is a physical move. It requires chakra, but neither you, me or your friend shall be harmed. It's it called Demon Style – Death of a Warrior and Revival of an Ally. Use a tree the first time. This will instantly kill who you please, all you must to is make contact with that person.**

"**It is similar to your chakra infused fists, but is instantly lethal. So pay attention. Inside of you, is part of my chakra, focus and find it."**

Sakura closed her eyes. She found chakra in her, that wasn't her. "Got it."

"**Infuse it to your fist."**

Sakura did and her fist glowed left fist glowed black. **"Now infuse your own chakra to the other fist."** Sakura did and her other fist turned pink. **"Now, simply go touch the tree."** Sakura walked to the tree and put one finger on it with her black hand. The tree lost it's leaves, turned black, and wilted to nothing.

Sakura stared at her hand. "I can kill people with just one touch!" Sakura kneeled down and touched the dead tree with her other hand. It immediately turned back to the big tree it once was, even bigger and greener. "TAKAHIRO!!" Sakura ran over and hugged Takahiro. He tackled her and licked her face. "Taka! St-stop! Th-that tickles!"

Takahiro got off her and disappeared. Sakura stood back up and looked around. All she saw was the tree and a shirtless Pein running towards her. "I wonder why… why everything is… spinning."

Sakura fainted.

Pein ran faster and caught her before she hit the ground. "Sakura! Sakura!" Pein shook her body. "Damn it! She's too low of chakra!"

--

Kisame was watching TV when he had a blackmail moment coming on. He knew it was coming, it just was. He took out his video camera and hit record. As soon as he did, Pein ran in the base with Sakura win his arms.

Tobi ran out of the kitchen and saw Pein run to Sakura's room, shut the door, and lock it. "Uhh, Kisame-sempai?"

Kisame put his camera away and looked at Tobi with a smirk. "Yes Tobi?"

"Why was Pein carrying Sakura to her room? Why'd he lock the door? And why didn't he have a shirt on?"

Kisame got up and started walking down the hall. "When you're older Tobi. When your older."

--

Konan ran in the room along with Tobi. Kisame was already there with Pein, and Deidara was on a mission. "What happened?! Is she ok?!"

"Saku-chan?!" Tobi started crying in the corned of the room with posters of Sakura all around him. A sad aura surrounding him

Pein and Konan just stared and sweat dropped. "Well that's… weird." Konan put a hand on Pein's shoulder. "Hey, she'll be okay. She lost too much chakra at one time."

Pein lifted himself up from her bed and walked out of the room. Tobi came back to Konan and sat on the bed's edge. "Konan-sempai, is Saku-chan gonna be okay?"

Konan smiled at her unconscious friend. "She'll be fine. She'll just be asleep for the rest of the day and most of tomorrow. Now let's go, she needs rest."

**YAY I DID IT AGAIN!**

**Sakura: X-X**

**Me: 0.o oh right.**

**Pein: T.T**

**Me: Pein? Are you okay? You seem really depressed about Sakura**

**Pein: it's my fault she got so weak. I take full respon- HOLD ME**

**Me: -**snuggles Pein**- It's okay Pein. She'll be okay. I have plans for the story, so don't worry.**

**Pein –**sniff**- thanks Suki. I guess I just feel a little guilty that's all. I appreciate the comfort. –**kisses forehead**-**

**Deidara: Hey Suki when's Sakura gonna wa- 0.o oh sorry didn't mean intrude on anything.**

**Me: -**blush**- no it's fine. I was just helping Pein with something, RIGHT Pein,**

**Pein: yea, thanks Suki. Deidara, keep quiet about this!**

**Deidara: Oh yea I promise I wouldn't tell a soul. I won't ever tell anyone abo- ITACHI! Suki was just making out with Pein!!**

**Itachi: What's going on? Suki, why is Pein holding you like that? –**glare**-**

**Me: 0.o no reason. I was just helping him with some stuff.**

**Itachi: Like?**

**Pein: I have needs to**

**Deidara: And 'manly needs' always means he needs a girl to fu-**

**Me: Finish that and you die. -.- Look Itachi, it was nothing. I was just helping him get over Sakura being out.**

**Itachi: Than why is he still holding you?**

**Pein: Suki Mine**

**Me: PEIN! P-Please don't s-say that**

**Deidara: Suki is embarrassed! HAHA**

**Me: GRRR! Alright, in the next chapter, basically it's a skip of the day until Itachi come back that night. Well sorta, mostly. There's a point that lasts not that long and then it's night and stuff happens.**


	8. Return

**Deidara: Well I'll be leading this chapter because Suki and Itachi are arguing. Suki says Itachi was jealous about Pein holding her and Itachi says he just want wants to protect her. So, I shall now have Sasori say the disclaimer.**

**Sasori: No**

**Deidara: COME ON!! It's on Suki's list of things to do for the Chapter!**

**Sasori: Fine. Suki doesn't own Naruto, its characters, and didn't make any money from writing this fiction. **

**Naruto: BELIEVE IT**

**Deidara: Get the hell outta my chapter!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8 –** Return**

* * *

Pein sat on a chair at Sakura's bed side. It was noon of the next day. He hadn't eaten, slept, or moved. He held himself responsible for what happened to Sakura and he just wouldn't let it down. He had to see her wake up; he wanted to be there when she opened her eyes. He loved her, but only as a daughter.

Sakura stirred on his bed. He sat up knocking the chair over. "Sakura?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw Pein looking really relieved. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura slowly nodded. "Where's Itachi?"

What the hell? Was the only thing running through Pein's head. She had just woken up and now she wanted to know about Itachi? She was supposed to be worried about her health like the rest of Akatsuki was at that point. Not be worried about Itachi, at all. "Itachi doesn't matter right now Sakura. How are you feeling?"

Sakura sighed and looked back at the ceiling. "I'm fine. Since I am a Medical Nin my body heals it's self unconsciously. And please, don't say Itachi doesn't matter, because he does. He was supposed to be back today, is he?"

Pein sighed and stood up, able to move now that Sakura was awake. "No, he's not. Now get some rest. You'll be needing it if you want to get out of my bed anytime soon. I guess I'll be sleeping in your room tonight." He shrugged. "Good night, Sakura."

Pein walked out of the room. He still wanted to be at her side, but Konan told him that when she woke up he had to leave. Other wise she might not get the sleep she needed.

Sakura rolled on her side and closed her eyes. _Itachi lied to me. He just wanted to get my hopes up and crushed them so he could laugh at me later._

_**NO Damnit Sakura~! He doesn't hate you! Your just too disappointed to think anything else! Stop thinking that and get your head outta the gutter!**_

_He doesn't care about me. He hates it that I'm going out with Deidara so he's getting back at me._

_**Oh my fucking gud! STOP! He fucking lov-**_

_What?!_

_**Nothing**_

_What did you just say at the end of that sentence?!_

_**Nothing. I promised Itachi's Inner I wouldn't say anything.**_

_He loves me._

_**I ADMIT NOTHING**_

Sakura sat up on her bed with a big goofy grin on her face. Her Inner was an idiot that couldn't keep a secret for glue. **HEY!** Sorry.

Sakura frowned again. _'He still lied to me. He said he would be back this morning. It's noon. If he cared at all then he would already be here just like Pein was. Wait, Deidara was supposed to be here too!! Where the hell is my boyfriend?! Wait till I get my hands on him!_

--

Itachi closed the front door and quietly as he could. It was already 2:56 a.m. He was late getting back from the mission and he was afraid to wake anyone up. If any one found out he stayed out late on a mission to go to a bar he would be worse than dead. He would be tortured, hacked, sawed, chopped, and fed a turkey dinner. Don't ask.

He slowly stepped out of the living room and into the hall. All the lights were out so he couldn't see anything. But he had been in and out of the base so many times he could find anything, that didn't move. He walked calmly down the hall like it was nothing, until he ran into someone.

He thought it might be Pein up doing rounds to check up on all the members. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry I'm late Leader-sama."

Sakura looked up to see it was actually Itachi she had bumped into in the hall. That meant… ITACHI!!!! "Itachi?!"

Itachi looked down and saw the faintest sight of pink. It was still too dim. He wasn't sure. Good thing he was right in front of his room. He grabbed an arm and pulled her into his room in one quick movement. Itachi threw her on the bed and turned on the lights. Sakura was laying down on his bed, fast asleep.

Itachi looked her over. She had on her usual pajamas, a short black tank top that showed her stomach and baggy sweat pants. Itachi looked away from her, not willing to look any longer. He didn't like her in his room, he couldn't think straight at all. He walked over and slowly shook her shoulders. "Sakura, get up."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "Huh? Did I fall asleep on my way to the kitchen? Who's there?"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Itachi smirked at her expression when she saw him. Her eyes widened, her breath hitched in her throat, and she clutched the sheets in her hands. "Happy to see me Sak-"

Sakura brought her fist up and slammed in into Itachi's face. It didn't have chakra, but it was hard enough to push him to the other side of the room. Itachi slammed against the wall and slumped down to the floor. Sakura huffed and glared daggers at him. She was pissed! Itachi looked up at her and grimaced. He was as good as dead.

Sakura got off the bed and started walking towards him. Itachi cringed. He couldn't move. He was gonna get worse than what she gave Deidara, and he was gonna get it hard. "Listen Sakura I'm sorry about being late and lying. You must hate me."

Sakura knelt down beside him and smiled, confusing him to no end. But he kept his poker face. "You are very close. I do very much hate you." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I hate you for making me worry about you!"

Sakura launched herself into Itachi's arms and silently sobbed into his chest. Itachi stared down at her for a moment, but got over the shock. He wrapped his arms around her and muzzled her head. "Sakura, you were worried about me?" Sakura pulled away from him and pounded her fists into his chest.

"YES! God! I thought you forgot about me and just wanted to be away from me for good! Then you show up in the middle of the night! Were you even thinking at all?!"

Itachi pulled her back to him and sighed. "Of course I was. I was thinking a wanted to get the bar special."

Sakura pulled away again and fought the urge to kill him, as if she could. "How could you just think like that?! I was unconscious for over a day and you just go to a bar?!"

Itachi stared down at her in worry. "Why were you unconscious? What happened? Who hurt you?"

Sakura giggled and wiped her tears away. "It's fine. I just pushed myself a little too hard during training. Don't worry, I'm all better now. Well except for the headache. Which magically returned when I saw you!"

Itachi chuckled and held her closer to him, he did want to let her go. Sakura blushed, noticing how closer they were. Her whole body felt hot when he held her like that. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up at him, praying her blush was gone. "Why? I should be saying sorry for that punch."

Itachi shook his head, inwardly laughing that he was making her blush like that. "I am sorry for lying and for doing everything that upset you. I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble."

Sakura blushed deeper and looked away from him. Itachi chuckled again and took her chin, making her look at him. Itachi stared into her eyes.

Sakura's heart started beating out of her chest as soon as he took her chin. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. After a while he got bored and stared at something more interesting. Her lips.

After a while longer, Sakura finally figured out Itachi wasn't looking in her eyes anymore. But instead of her usual blushing and looking away, she smirked. It was going to be fun, yea it was.

Itachi saw her smirk and raised and eyes brow. "Sakur-"

"Shhh." Sakura put a finger on Itachi's lips, shutting him up. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. Sakura moved to Itachi's side and pushed him down so he was laying on the floor against the wall. She pressed herself against him and purred. "Itachi…"

Itachi froze. What the hell was she doing? Was she trying to seduce him, rape him, or force him to confessing how he felt. He didn't know. All he knew is that he was close to numbers 1 and 3. "Ita-kun?" Itachi stiffened, making Sakura giggle. "I was wondering about me and Deidara."

Itachi almost growled at the name. "Why do you care what I think about you two?"

Sakura giggled and ran her fingers across his chest. "I was just wondering if you think we make a good match? Do you think we can stay together, or will we break up for _other_ people?"

Itachi blushed lightly and pushed her off him. He stood up and left the room as fast as her could without daring to even glance back at her, but he knew she might follow him, so he went faster.

Sakura sat pouting on the floor. "Stupid Itachi, I was having fun. I wonder who else I can seduce? This will be a fun week, yea it will!

'_**It better! I wanna see if you can seduce the leader!'**_

'_I bet I can!!! We'll se tomorrow or something. But I guess I'm sleeping in Itachi's bed tonight!'_

'_**re-word that using the words with and his'**_

'_uhhhh… I guess I'm sleeping with Itachi in his bed tonight?'_

'_**Good girl'**_

'_I hate you.'_

Sakura climbed onto the big bed and quickly fell asleep on it.

Itachi figured that Sakura would be sleeping in his room that night. So he figured he could sleep in hers. It wouldn't be bad, they were just switching room for one night. Itachi burst into her room and in her bed, asleep, was Pein.

Itachi screamed.

Pein screamed.

Itachi screamed.

Pein screamed.

Itachi screamed.

Pein screamed.

Itachi stood there in shock. "What the hell are you doing in Sakura's bed?!"

Pein looked at the bed and then at Itachi. "Sleeping."

Itachi scoffed and headed for Pein's room. He to get some sleep after that.

--

Sakura woke up the next day wide awake. She had a great nights sleep because Itachi's bed was the softest she had ever slept on. She would have to ask him to switch beds, or sleep in it again for a random reason. She quickly got up and headed for the kitchen in desperate need of a nice cup of coffee.

The Akatsuki members that were there that day were Hidan, Tobi, Itachi, Pein, and Konan. Oh and her. Sakura got to the kitchen and saw that everyone else already had coffee, the pot was empty, and they were completely out. "Sakura-chan!" Tobi came running at her and lifted her on his shoulders.

Sakura held onto him for dear life. "TOBI! What are you doing?!"

Tobi grinned behind his mask to carried her down the hall. "Konan-sempai wants to make sure your okay!" Tobi dropped her off at a light blue door and skipped down the hall back to the kitchen.

Sakura sweat dropped and went in the small room. The walls were all a baby blue and white flowers were painted on them. There was a white bed with white sheets and a small wooden table. Konan was on the bed, asleep.

Sakura wrote a note that said I'm fine and quietly left the room. Back to the kitchen! "Hey bitch, where's the remote?"

Sakura looked at Hidan, obviously pissed. "I think it got shoved up your ass."

The other members laughed at him. Hidan actually got up and what do you know, he was sitting on it. "Thanks bitch!"

They all stared at him, before slowly backing up a few steps.

Much Later that day at around 8pm Pein came up to Sakura with an unreadable face. "Sakura, I have a very important mission for you." Sakura followed him to his room and they both sat down at his desk. "Hai, Pein-sama?"

'_**What are you doing?! FLIRT FLIRT FLIRT'**_

"Sakura I want to you to go undercover in Konoha for one day and find out the secret recipe for their wonderful ramen."

Sakura stared at him thinking, what the hell? "Uhh, can I… you know?"

Pein looked over his papers. "These are some of the latest reports from Konoha on you." He hand her the papers. "They are not thinking of you as a Missing Nin, but as a kidnapped nin. They think Akatsuki is holding you captive.

You actually have a choice. You can either go in disguise or you can go as you. But remember that your friends will be happy if you are back."

Sakura stared down at the papers. "I want to go in disguise. It would hurt them if I went all the way back there just to betray them again." _'I wanna see if I can seduce him!'_

Sakura got up from her chair and went around the desk to where Pein was in his big black chair. Sakura slowly sat down on his lap and looked up at him with begging eyes.

Pein was scared. He really was. He loved her as a daughter but if she had feelings for him he would have to kick her out of Akatsuki. And that would be bad since she had Takahiro on her side. "Sakura, what are yo-"

Sakura put a finger on his lips to silence him. She moved her face closer to his and looked over him. "You know Pein-kun, You really do look cute with your hair." Sakura wove her fingers in his hair, making herself blush a light pink. _'I want more than pink! I want full blown scarlet!'_

Sakura kissed her finger, so the only thing between them kissing was her finger. Pein blushed a deeper pink, but no red. Sakura pouted and unzipped his cloak half way, letting her finger run over his chest. Pein blushed fully red and Sakura smirked.

"I'm BACK!" Deidara burst through Pein's office door with a big grin on his face. It was still dim in the room, and all he saw was half of the bed and a little bit of Pein's desk. He didn't see anything else.  
"Leader-sama? You in here?"

Sakura froze in her spot and both her and Pein turned to look at Deidara, than at each other. Sakura wanted to run over and hug her boyfriend, but she was in an awkward position on Pein's lap, and he was the jealous type. So if he saw them he would be in trouble. "Pein? What do we do?" she whispered?

Pein kept his eyes fixed on Deidara. "Just be quiet and don't move." he whispered.

"So you don't want me to move, ne?"

"Hai Deidara, I'm at my desk. But leave the lights off."

Deidara nodded and headed to the small part of the desk he could see. "Leader-sama, I completed my mission. Success."

"Good. You can go." Pein was desperately trying to get him out of the room so he could get Sakura out.

Deidara felt around for the other smaller black chair and sat down in it. "Can't I hang out with you?"

"NO!" Pein shouted, making Sakura cover her ears.

Deidara saw a small arm swing up from the shadows. That could only mean one thing. "Leader-sama? Who's back there with you?"

Sakura and Pein stiffened. Did he see her or just a part of her. Sakura couldn't keep it up, she had to saw. "D-Deidara-kun?"

Pein looked down at Sakura horrified.

Deidara's head shot up at the sound of Sakura's voice. "Sakura?! Are you there?!"

Sakura climbed off of the blushed Pein and stepped out in the light. Deidara stared at her, making her fidget. "Sakura? Why were you hiding in the shadows?"

Sakura automatically felt guilty and blushed harder. She had cheated on her boyfriend just to see if she could seduce his boss. "D-Deidara… GOMEN NASAI!" Sakura ran from the room as fast as she could with tears falling from her eyes.

Deidara turned on the light as soon as she left as saw the Pein was flushed and his cloak half way down with no shirt. Deidara growled at Pein, understanding what was going on and ran out of the room after Sakura, but he couldn't find her in the kitchen, the living room, her room, with any of the other members there, or on the roof. So he gave up and went back to his room to think about what had just happened, or what he thought had happened.

But one thing kept bothering him…

Where was Sakura?! Find out, next chapter!

**Me: bad Saku! No cheating!**

**Sakura: GOMEN NASAI**

**Pein: I cant believe you would do that!**

**Sakura: GOMEN NASAI**

**Deidara: How could you?!**

**Sakura: GOMEN NASAI!!**

**Kisame: jeez Sakura**

**Sakura: I really don't care for what you have to say…**

**Me: HAHA! Warning: Next chapter may contain fluff! Very nice fluffy fluff! Side effects may include: vomiting, diarrhea, flaming chickens falling from the sky, poisonous glue, random exploding, and fatigue**

**Sakura: All that stuff is impossible! **

**Itachi: -**smirk**- don't be so sure… **

**All: 0.o**

**Me: I'm still mad at you Itachi! I wont let this go!**


End file.
